Interviews with the characters on YuGiOh!
by YGO-and-YYH
Summary: I am interviewing the characters on Yu-Gi-Oh! I don't use the Japanese names, nor do I have any yaio. This is my first fanfic, any criticism is welcome!
1. Interview With Yugi!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! its that simple.  
  
I'm having an interview with the Yu-Gi-Oh! characters, if you want me to interview a character that I haven't then reply. This is my first fan fiction, so bear with me!  
  
First I am going to interview my favorite! Yugi!!! :) :)  
  
Me: Hello Yugi, how are you?  
  
Yugi: Hi, I'm fine.  
  
Me: Do you mind if I call you Yug?  
  
Yugi: No, not at all.  
  
Me: Thanks, not lets get strait to the questions. Yug what happened to your parents?  
  
Yugi: Nothing, I just live with Gramps.  
  
Me: Oh ok, well, how do you get your hair to stick up like that? *touches his hair*  
  
Yugi: Heh… I just put hair gel in it about every day in the morning.  
  
Me: Ooh! *stares into his eyes* Your eyes are pretty…  
  
Yugi: Um thanks…I guess…  
  
Me: *dreamy look* Yugi, your cute…  
  
Yugi: Er-thanks, I guess…  
  
Me: Can I hug you, please???  
  
Yugi: …Um, sure…  
  
Me: *hugs Yugi tight*  
  
Yugi: Mmph!  
  
Me: Oh sorry, Yug.  
  
Yugi: Its ok.  
  
Me: *hugs him, again, but this time not so tight*  
  
Yugi: Uh…*hugs back*  
  
Me: Yugi…I-I-I like you! *instantly blushes*  
  
Yugi: Um…  
  
Me: I'm sorry, I've liked you for a while now…Do you like me?  
  
Yugi: Well, I barley know you…  
  
Me: Well, then would you like to grab a bite to eat with me and we can learn about each other then?  
  
Yugi: Sure, that'd be great!  
  
Me: *holding happiness in* Does Burger World sound good?  
  
Yugi: Yeah!!!!  
  
Me: *can't hold happiness inside anymore* THANK YOU SO MUCH, YUGI, I FEEL LIKE THE HAPPIEST GIRL IN THE WORLD!!!!! *hugs him*  
  
Yugi: *hugs back*  
  
Me: Ok people well that's it for the interview, I will be doing other characters soon, tell me what you think of this. I will do Joey next, then Mako, and Rebecca, and whatever! (I will not bash the person being interviewed, but I can't be held responsible for making them mad! *winks*) Now off to Burger World!!! 


	2. Duel With Joey!

Thanks for reading this, I'm sorry if I didn't quite get Yugi's personality. *Looks around* Hey! Where did everybody go? *sees all of them looking at a tree* Hello! I'm right here! What's so interesting about a tree?? *walks over there* Ok, who did this? *sees Joey snickering* JOEY!!!!!  
  
Joey: What??  
  
Me: why did you do that? *points to the tree*  
  
PH  
  
+ -- (What's on the tree)  
  
YM  
  
Joey: Cause You like Yug!! HAHAHAH!!!  
  
Me: And???  
  
Joey: You're how old?  
  
Me: I should be asking you the same!  
  
Joey: YOU LITTLE!  
  
Me: I rest my case!  
  
Joey: *calms down* Your 13 right?  
  
Me: Uh…yeah!  
  
Joey: Hmm… *thinks*  
  
Me: WOW! Your actually thinking!!!! Here's a doggie treat!! *throws a Scooby snack at Joey*  
  
Joey: *eyes light up with fire* YOU LITTLE BITCH!!  
  
Me: Oh, you shouldn't use such bad words! Any ways I'm not the female dog, you are!  
  
Joey: YOU ARE SO LUCKY THAT I WONT BEAT UP GIRLS!!!! SO… I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL!!! IF I WIN YOU'LL HAVE TO WEAR A DOG COSTUME FOR A DAY AND SEE HOW IT FEELS!!!! AND-  
  
Me: And if I win you dress up in this doggie costume! *holds up the same doggie costume Duke made Joey wear*  
  
Joey: Bad memories, oh well, sounds fair!!  
  
Me: Battle City rules?  
  
Joey: Yup! So what's tha rarest card ya got, Paige?? A stupid card no doubt!  
  
Me: Oh I've got this… *holds the 5 gods dragons* HAHAHAH!!!  
  
Joey: Oh, only that card? It barely deserves a spot in my ultra-powerful deck!!!  
  
Me: Whatever, because in the end you know I'll be the one with the Time Wizard in my deck!  
  
Joey: You'd like that, wouldn't ya?  
  
Me: …  
  
We both shuffle each others deck and get out our Duel Disks  
  
Me: Sorry people, I guess the interview is going to have to wait…  
  
Joey and I: LET'S DUEL!  
  
We both draw 5 cards  
  
Joey: *draws a card* Let me start this!! I play Garfield the Iron Knight in attack mode!  
  
Me: *draws a card* Ok, lets see…I'll summon my Blackland Fire Dragon in attack mode and   
  
play this land card called Mountain and-  
  
Joey: My Iron Knight can still slay your dragon!!  
  
Me: AND I play Dragon Treasure! Raising my dragon's power to 2000! Thy blocking this,   
  
Joey!!! Blackland Dragon attack the Iron Knight with Dark Flames!! You loose-er- 200 Life   
  
Points, I think!  
  
Joey: Yeah, duh! Its simple math!!!  
  
Me: …  
  
Joey: All I can do right now is play this monster in defense mode…  
  
Me: That's right! I play Dragon Zombie in attack mode. Blackland, attack Joey's defense monster! Now Dragon Zombie attack Joey's Life Points directly using Deadly Zombie Breath!!! HAHAH! Such a good dragon!  
  
Joey: That freak of nature isn't a dragon, it's a zombie!!  
  
Me: So? It's a dead dragon so its half dragon and half-  
  
Joey: Are you done now, I've already found a way to slay your dragon, and kill the ugly zombie!!!  
  
Me: *nods* I end my turn.  
  
Joey: Ok, I play Battle Warrior and play this magic card: Shield and Sword!!!  
  
Me: Oh no, my Dragon Zombie!!! *the zombie appeared as if it had melted*  
  
Joey: Battle Warrior attack that ugly dragon with Ultimate Battle Fist!!!  
  
Me: NOOOO! MY dragon!!!  
  
Joey: Its reduced to a pile of bones! And you loose 1000 Life Points!!  
  
Me: Ok, just a little mistake…I can defeat this dog!!  
  
Joey: WHAT??? COME HERE!!!  
  
Me: I can't I'd have to forfeit the duel. Anways I play The Dragon Dwelling In The Cave! Since it's a dragon it gets the field power bonus from my Mountain, so attack the Battle Warrior with Slashing Claws!! And Blackland Dragon attack Joey's Life Points Directly!! I also play this card face-down.  
  
Joey: Ok, I'm loosing the duel…but I wont loose to you!  
  
Me: Sure you wont!  
  
Joey: I wont 'cause I play Card Destruction!  
  
Me: Oh well, I didn't have anything important in my hand…  
  
We both get rid of the cards in our hand and draw the same number of cards we had.  
  
Joey: Heart of the Cards, don't fail me!!! Alright I play Monster Reborn and revive my Garoozies that I deposited into my graveyard, now attack that over-sized dragon with Five Slash Strike!  
  
Me: My Cave Dragon! Joey you'll pay!!!  
  
Joey: I also put this card face-down.  
  
Me: Ok I'll do the same as you did, I'll play Monster Reborn and revive my Seiyaru! Ok Blackland Dragon attack Garoozies!  
  
Joey: You just walked into a trap!  
  
Me: What?? No…  
  
Joey: Kunai With Chain!!! This trap card lowers your stupid dragon by 400 points! Now Garoozies slay that dragon!! YES!! One down, one to go!  
  
Me: You may have slain my dragon, but my other one is more powerful!! Just you wait!  
  
Joey: Whatever, your empty threats don't scare me! I sacrifice my Garoozies to summon my Red-Eyes Black Dragon! And since you have Mountain on the field my dragon gets a 200 point boost!  
  
Me: So, he's still to weak for Seiyaru!   
  
Joey: And I also play Dragon Nails, giving my dragon a 400 point boost! Not such a weak dragon is he? Red-Eyes Black dragon attack with Inferno Fire Blast!!  
  
Me: No! You've taken out one of my best cards! Let's see, what can I do…? Joey, I have a question for you.  
  
Joey: What do ya want, twerp?  
  
Me: I am no twerp, but I want to know how would it feel to you if you got defeated by a girl?  
  
Joey: In other words, you?  
  
Me: Yes, well maybe-  
  
Joey: I wont loose to tha likes of you! So I really can't answer ya dumb question!  
  
Me: No I was also talking about Mai and whoever is a great duelist.  
  
Joey: Like you?  
  
Me: You think I'm a good duelist?  
  
Joey: Yeah! You've got me down to 3700 Life Points, I'm sayin' you're a good duelist for a little girl!!! Heheheh!  
  
Me: I am not a little girl!!!  
  
Joey: Whatever, just go.  
  
Me: Ok, I play Fissure, it destroys your Red-Eyes Black Dragon and I also play Gray Wing and equip it with my facedown card: Dragon Treasure! And I get the 200 point bonus from Mountain. And to finish my turn I play this card face down.  
  
Joey: What? You didn't attack me? Oh well, you will soon regret it! I play Swords of Revealing light!  
  
Me: Ok, I can wait 3 turns hmm…I play Pre-Mature Burial! I have to pay 800 Life Points to do so, but in return I revive my Wingweaver that you made me discard! And I also equip it with Dragonic Attack! It gives my fairy a 500 point boost and makes her a dragon type!  
  
Joey: Whoa! Your wimpy fairy isn't wimpy no more! Glad I have my Swords to hide behind!  
  
Me: Then I play Swords of Revealing light, just as you did!  
  
Joey: Yeh copy cattier!! Hmm why hide behind those swords, you have the strongest monster on the field, at least for now!  
  
Me: I don't want my Gray Wing to die, yet.  
  
Joey: Ok, I play Tiny Guardian in defense mode.  
  
Me: I play Winged Dragon, Guarding of the Fortress in defense mode.  
  
Joey: This duel is getting boring, I'm fallin' asleep here! So I sacrifice my Tiny Guardian and summon Jinzo! And when your Swords are done, I'll attack your Gray Wing!  
  
Me: IF my Gray Wing lasts that long!  
  
Joey: Whatta mean if he lasts that long? Do ya plan to sacrifice him?  
  
Me: Maybe… Oh! I play Soul Exchange!! I sacrifice your Jinzo in order to summon Twin-Headed Fire Dragon!  
  
Joey: NO! My Jinzo! Your mutated dragon will pay!!! Ok, I play Pre-Mature Burial, just like you did, and summon Jinzo to protect my Life Points!  
  
Me: Since your swords have expired I could attack you and end the duel, but instead I play Lesser Dragon! And I end my turn.  
  
Joey: Why did you play such wimpy cards in attack mode? Oh well, doesn't matter because I play Panther Warrior and also play this magic card: Scape Goat! Now my Panther Warrior attack that weak Lesser Dragon and-  
  
Me: I play this trap: Magic Cylinder! HA! Your Panther Warrior stops dead in his tracks!!! And that's not all! You receive 2000 points of Direct Damage! HAHAHAH!  
  
Joey: Alright, I end my turn by placing this card face down. And end my turn.  
  
Me: HA! This duel is over I drew my 5 Gods Dragon!! In order to summon him I need to sacrifice 5 dragons! Exactly what I have! So I sacrifice my Wingweaver, my Lesser Dragon, my Winged Dragon, my Twin-Headed Dragon, and my Gray Wing! You all will be remembered! NOW MY 5-HEADED DRAGON! ARISE!!!  
  
Joey: WOAH! THAT DRAGON IS HUGE!  
  
Me: Yup! Not such a wimpy monster is he? Oh yeah and only light-type monsters can attack this beast, all other types wont work! I will not attack you, yet, though!  
  
Joey: Big mistake! An attack would have brought my Life Points to 0!  
  
Me: Maybe I want your defeat to last longer!  
  
Joey: *saying to himself* Ok, I can't panic! That dragon isn't as strong as it looks, ok now, Heart of the Cards don't fail me now!!! YES! Now Paige I place this monster in defense mode and play this card facedown, and then I play Dian Keto, the Cure Master, to give my 1000 extra points, and that'll do it for now.  
  
Me: Going down with a fight? Oh well, its more fun when you struggle. Ok, I summon 7 Colored Fish, now fish attack Joey's last hope of winning this duel with Tidal Wave Attack! Now my powerful dragon! Attack Joey directly, ending this duel!! With Elemental Attack!  
  
Joey: HA! I activate Grave Robber, steal Paige's Magic Cylinder! Now you get 5000 points of Direct Damage!  
  
Me: Nooo! JOEY! NOW I'M THE ONE LOOSING THE DUEL!!!  
  
Joey: Aww, your gonna make me cry!! So since its my turn I will play this card in Defense Mode and place this card facedown, oh yeah, an' don't bother attacking 'cause it's a trap! *grinning widely*  
  
Me: Your bluffs don't scare me, now lets try this again! Dragon attack!! Elemental Attack!!!  
  
Joey: I warned ya! Now I play Fairy Box! Hide my monster!  
  
Me: Dragon attack, FAST!!!  
  
Joey: Ya missed, but ya got closer that most of my opponents!  
  
Me: Fish! ATTACK!  
  
Joey: Ya make the same mistake twice? Your fish is slower than ya dragoon! *laughing loudly*  
  
Me: Ok, well, since I can't do anything, I end my turn…  
  
Joey: Ok now, this draw decides who'll win…that's gotta be me!!  
  
Me: No, It'll be me!  
  
Joey: I beg to differ, I drew the one card that could decide a winner, so I flip my facedown card! BABY DRAGON! And…I play TIME WIZARD!  
  
Me: Oh no!!  
  
Joey: Oh yes! And if my Time Wizard lands right I will win tha duel!!! Time Wizerd, Time Roulette!!!!  
  
Time Wizard: Time Magic!  
  
Me: Please a skull…  
  
Joey: C'mon Time Warp!!  
  
Me: Its slowing down…  
  
Joey: YES! TIME WIZARD TIME WARP!!!!! AGE MY BABY DRAGON AND MAKE PAIGE'S MONSTERS BITE THA DUST!!!!!!  
  
The Time Wizard does its magic  
  
Me: NOOOO!!!! MY 7 Colored Fish aged so much, its pathetic! And my-my-my my 5 Gods Dragon! It-it-it it's lost a head…  
  
Joey: And some serious attack points! It was 5000, and now its attack is 2300!! *laughing* I defeated the strongest card it ya deck! And also, lets not forget that my Baby Dragon aged as well, but it became a Thousand Dragon! I could attack your dragon and kill that menace, but that special rule that will only let light type monsters attack your dragon, so…I'll attack your fish and END THIS DUEL!!! You dragon, in tha end, overcame by its own great power!  
  
Me: Do you even know what you said?  
  
Joey: Er- um, well, no, I just heard Yug sayin' that to a duelist.  
  
Me: Ok, thought so, I barley understood what you were talking about…well, Joey, go ahead and attack me, I wont keep you from ending this duel, finish me off…  
  
Joey: And I plain just that- wait, right 'bout now your supposed to be screaming about loosing or sweating or crying…  
  
Me: Defeat is not bad, nor is it unfamiliar to me, so I will accept it to the best of my ability. Amway's there's nothing I can do, there's no need for me to try stopping my inevitable defeat, its impossible, now.  
  
Joey: Alwright! Thousand Dragon, attack Paige's fish with Noxious Nostril Gust!!  
  
Me: Well, Joey that was a great duel, you were a noble opponent.  
  
Joey: You were to, this duel wasn't easily won…BUT DON'T THINK YOUR SWEET TALK WILL GET YOU OUTTA OUT LITTLE BET!!!  
  
Me: I know, let me get the suit…*puts it on* I feel weird…  
  
Joey: Wait…  
  
Me: No, I insist, its not like me to back away from a bet after I lost.  
  
Joey: We didn't say how long you'd be in that suit!  
  
Me: Yeah we did, a day.  
  
Joey: Damn! You were listening!  
  
Me: Yep! *bends down on all fours* Ok, is this good?  
  
Joey: Er…  
  
Me: Well, am I acting dog enough for you?  
  
Joey: Um, yeah…but I-  
  
Me: Spare me!! Now do you want me to eat dog food?  
  
Joey: NO! ENOUGH'S ENOUGH!!!  
  
Me: Ok…  
  
Joey: So…  
  
Me: Arf!  
  
Joey: What???  
  
Me: A dog can't talk…  
  
Joey: Alwright, lets see…ya want to act like a human, doggie Paige?  
  
Me: Arf! *stands on legs* Ok I'm human!  
  
Joey: Uh…Do you want to get out, now?  
  
Me: Why? This is a bet, remember?  
  
Joey: Yeah, I know, but ya see, you could have defeated me at least twice in that duel, and I'd be tha one it the dog costume…  
  
Me: Well, I lost, in the end.  
  
Joey: Yeah, true, but had you won, you'd only let me in this thing for an hour, right?  
  
Me: Yeah you've got a point…  
  
Joey: So whatda say? You want outta there?  
  
Me: That would be great, but…  
  
Joey: Then I say your out, starting-now! No ifs ands or buts about it!  
  
Me: Well, if you put it that way…*gets out of dog costume and runs to the bathroom*   
  
Joey: *blinks* Ok…  
  
Me: Ok, now where were we, ah yes! So Joey, I was wondering if I could have an interview with you, I'm doing my favorite characters, ya know!  
  
Joey: Sure!  
  
Me: Ok that wraps up my time.  
  
Joey: But what'd bout my interview??  
  
Me: Next chapter…  
  
Joey: Oh yeah, cause we dueled, instead, right?  
  
Me: Yup! Ok peeps, bye for now! 


	3. Interview With Joey!

Me: Ok finally the highly anticipated interview with JOEY WHEELER!!!!!  
  
Joey: Could you say that, again, but with smaller words???  
  
Me: Uh…well, I really don't know exactly what I said, either…  
  
Yugi: You said the interview was wanted very much.  
  
Me: Thanks Yug! *hugs him*  
  
Yugi: Your welcome!  
  
Me: OK, now is the interview with Joey, finally!!!  
  
Yugi: I'll leave now, bye!  
  
Joey and me: Bye!  
  
Me: Damn! I hate that rule I made up about privacy when I interviewed a person…   
  
anyways Joey, have a seat.  
  
Joey: On ya bed??  
  
Me: That came out wrong and-  
  
Joey: YOU HAVE A SICK MIND!!!  
  
Me: Let me finish!! It's the best I could get, my chair broke! *looking unusually mad*  
  
Joey: Who broke it?  
  
Me: Well, lets say BANDIT KEITH!!!  
  
Joey: Why was he in ya room?  
  
Me: HEY! I'm the one asking the questions, here! But he was in here because he got drunk and, well, needed somewhere to sleep and seeing as how I was gone…well, bottom line, he got mad and broke things.  
  
Joey: Ya mom lets him it your room?  
  
Me: Well, kind of…well, he's my mom's friend, with issues!!!  
  
Joey: Got that right!  
  
Me: Yep, anyways, Joey, some people want to know how do you feel living with your dad? What's it like?  
  
Joey: Well, I don't really like it, at all, my dad has drinking problems and beats me up sometimes. That's how I got in so many school fights…  
  
Me: Oh, Joey, I'm sorry to hear that…  
  
Joey: It's ok, I learn to live with that, and anyways I spend a lot of time at Yug's house.  
  
Me: Ok, that's good, so how do you get your hair like that? *considering to touch it*   
  
Joey: Well, I just use a lot of hair gel and don't really brush my hair that much…  
  
Me: OK, and to think I wanted to touch it…  
  
Joey: IT DOESN'T HAVE STUFF IN IT!!!!!!  
  
Me: Ok whatever, we don't want to start an argument again, right?  
  
Joey: *mumbling* Right…  
  
Me: Ok, well, I would like to know what do you like in a girl, I DON'T WANT TO KNOW, MY FRIEND DOES!!!  
  
Joey: Ok, ok, don' have a cow! I like girls who er- and I should tell you why??   
  
Me: Like I said, my friend wants to know.  
  
Joey: Yeah, I know that, but you're a measly girl and I think I'd only tell a guy.  
  
Me: JOEY!!!!!! I AM NOT A MEASLY GIRL!!!!!!!!!! *recovers, since the show must go on!* So obviously you like girls with body??  
  
Joey: How'd ya know?  
  
Me: By the way you said it.  
  
Joey: Oh…How do you know a lot about guys, most girls are clueless…  
  
Me: Well lets just say that I've been around a lot of guys and learned how they work…  
  
Joey: You've dated a lot of guys??  
  
Me: Not really, but I have learned how guys act by watching them a lot. So anyways how do you like your eggs?  
  
Joey: Er-Poached, I guess…  
  
Me: That was just a stupid question! But, seriously, what's your I.Q.?  
  
Joey: I forgot…oh yeah, 85!  
  
Me: HAHAHAHA!!! I HAVE AN I.Q. OF 108!!!!  
  
Joey: So?  
  
Me: Well lets see…oh yeah, I'M 13 AND YOU'R 16!!!!  
  
Joey:…  
  
Me: Do you know what an Alpha, Beta, and Gamma particle is?  
  
Joey: Aren't those Magnet Warriors???  
  
Me: Not that kind of Alpha, Beta, and Gamma! I mean the particles that are in atoms! Do you know those???  
  
Joey: Kinda…I have no idea…  
  
Me: Well, an Alpha particle can't go through a thick sheet of paper, a Beta can go through the paper, but can't go through foil, a Gamma can go through the paper and the foil, but not lead, and the Gamma is a form of x-rays.  
  
Joey: *snoring*  
  
Me: JOEY!!!  
  
Joey: Huh?? Oh yeah the particles thingy I know what it is-  
  
Me: I already told you!!! If you fall asleep while I teach you something then what the heck do you do when Tea gets into one of her long and boring friendship speeches???  
  
Joey: Simple! I zone out!  
  
Me: Oh ok…So…Joey…er-ok, well, AMY I NEED MORE QUESTIONS, IT SEEMS CALISTA ONLY GAVE ME 5 STUPID QUESTIONS!!!!  
  
A blonde girl with baggy jeans and a tight shirt came in  
  
Amy: Er-lets see…I don't have any questions, Calista always had the brains!  
  
Me: *whispering* What about the question you asked me?  
  
Amy: No! Not that one!  
  
Me: At least It'll waste time!  
  
Amy: But he's gonna get mad at me and challenge me to a duel!  
  
Me: And knowing you, you'll lose!  
  
Amy: I'M NOT THAT BAD!!  
  
Me: Yeah right, I've beaten you every time I've dueled you!  
  
Amy: Whatever! Just because you beet me one time in 3 moves doesn't mean you're the better duelist!!!  
  
Me: Actually what you just said proved I am the better duelist!  
  
Joey: Ladies, ladies!!! Can we stop augurin', for once???  
  
Amy: Ok, now I have the courage to ask you a question, Joey.  
  
Joey: What is it???  
  
Amy: Well, I wanted to know if you've ever lost your virginity, er-to Mai… *hides behind me*   
  
Joey: AMY!!! WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU THINK I WASN'T A VIRGIN???!!! AND IF I DID, WHICH I'M NOT SAYIN' I DID, I WOULD NEVER LOOSE IT TO MAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*tries to grab Amy but fails* Oops…  
  
Me: JOEY WHEELER!!! YOU SHOULD NEVER TOUCH A GIRL THERE!!!  
  
Joey: Er-it was an accident…  
  
Me: Sure it was…anyways answer Amy's question!  
  
Joey: I DON'T LIKE MAI THAT WAY, even though most people think I do!! I HAVE NEVER LOST MY VIRGINITY!!! I'd rather kiss Amy then make out with Mai any day!  
  
Amy: REALLY?? *looking rather happy*  
  
Joey: It was just an example…  
  
Amy: Ok…well, alright…well, I'll be leaving now, being that that privacy rule is in effect, I'll be in the Living Room if you need me…  
  
Me: Bye Amy!!! Ok, well that seems like all the time we have for today, I will be reviewing lets see who Calista chose *opens envelope* WHAT??? REX RAPTIOR???? Ok, she has officially lost it! Oh wait, hehehe, she said it was for a fan! Ok then REX IT IS!!!   
  
Joey: Ya gonna interview that loser???  
  
Me: I pretty much have to cause Calista told me to and so did a fan…  
  
Joey: So? Don't you hate him? And if you hate him you'd have a hard time interviewing him.  
  
Me: Well, I don't really hate Rex, but he's not my favorite…  
  
Joey: Whatever…  
  
Me: Hey Joey, do you want to go to the arcade with me??? *blushes* Er-cause I heard that you were really good at games…  
  
Joey: *totally ignoring the fact that I BLUSHED!* Yeah, I'd love to!!! I love the Air Hockey, your pain', right?  
  
Me: WHAT??? WHY SHOULD I PAY???  
  
Joey: I'm broke and you're the one with $60!!  
  
Me: Alright, but JUST THIS ONCE, you really need to know that you should always pay for you and your friend if she's a girl…  
  
Joey: Ok, I'll remember that! Er-what was it again??  
  
Me: Never mind… 


	4. Interview With Rex!

Hi again! I'm interviewing Rex Raptor, now, I'm interviewing him because a fan told me so! Oh yeah and I know Yugi has a mom that lives with him at the Game Shop with Grandpa, but, it wasn't in the American Yu-Gi-Oh! (Why??) So I am standing by the American Yu-Gi-Oh! and didn't put Yugi's mom in. I'm sorry if it took me too long to review, I was at my dad's house, and also needed to get Rex's personality perfect! I'll be doing Mako next.  
  
Me: Calista, this time I better have MORE questions!!!  
  
Calista: I gave you 7 questions, is that enough???  
  
Me: That's great! Ya know 5 isn't exactly a lot!  
  
Calista: Well, I didn't feel very well that day!  
  
Me: Oh ok, sorry about that, this interview will be better because my chair is fixed!!!  
  
Calista: You mean Keith fixed it?  
  
Me: Keith couldn't fix a er-no he didn't, Joey did!  
  
Calista: That's great, I hope Rex doesn't get splinters in his butt!!! HAHAH!  
  
Me: HAHAH! But, Joey did sand it down, so there shouldn't be any problems, but I did put a cushion on it just to be safe! Alright! Rex is here, so its time to start!!!  
  
Calista: Ok people, move out!!!  
  
Me: Welcome, Rex. Now as you know I will be interviewing you, ready?  
  
Rex: Yeah, I'm ready!  
  
Me: Ok, first question is *long pause* WHAT THE HECK???? CALISTA, HOW AM I TO ASK HIM THIS???  
  
Calista: What???  
  
Me: Yes, you have 7 questions, but those 7 questions are stupider than the 5 I asked Joey!!!  
  
Calista: Well, I didn't know what else to ask him!  
  
Me: Ok, I will ask him this, but if he gets mad at me, you're to blame!! Rex, do you like Mai???  
  
Rex: Oh ya, she is beautiful!  
  
Me: Ok, oh, here's a good question, what's you strategy in dueling?  
  
Rex: I hit em' hard and fast with my dino horde!!!  
  
Me: Ok, so no believing in the "Heat of the Cards"?  
  
Rex: Nope, that's for chums!  
  
Me: Er-how do you like your eggs?  
  
Rex: Well, I like them scrambled.  
  
Me: Wow! I didn't know that! I'm learning at least one thing everyday, like yesterday I learned that you shouldn't mess with evil people!  
  
Rex: Who's the evil person?  
  
Me: Yami Marik...I almost got mind-controlled!!!  
  
Rex: I don't know who he is, what kind of deck does he use?  
  
Me: Well, an Egyptian deck, last I checked.  
  
Rex: I could beat him with my dino's! Rotting mummies are no challenge for my dinosaurs!!!  
  
Me: Well, at least you're over confident, that's good, I guess. Ok, next question: what is your strongest card in your deck?  
  
Rex: It was my Serpent Night Dragon and before that it was my Red Eyes Black Dragon, but I'd have to say my Sword Arm Dragon.  
  
Me: Ok, Rex, what do you do in your spare time? You know, when you're not rambling on about dinosaurs.  
  
Rex: I go to the arcade, and-HEY! WHATS WRONG WITH TALKING ABOUT DINOSAURS???  
  
Me: Oh, nothing, but when you talk on and on and on about it, it does get boring, I mean, that's like me remising about my past and giving you EVERY detail of my life from the minuet I was born.  
  
Rex: Well, there's still nothing wrong with it!  
  
Me: Fine, whatever! But I have one more question to ask you, the sooner you leave the better...  
  
Rex: What's that supposed to mean?  
  
Me: Well, I Just don't like you that much...BUT its not about who I like its about what my fans want. So, last question, do you like Mako? Wow, Calista, STUPID question!  
  
Rex: Well, not really, his tiny squids, jellyfish, and sharks are so puny and feeble that they are so easily killed by my hoard of dinos.  
  
Me: So you've beaten him before? People, this doesn't count towards the 7 questions I asked him, but I just want to know.  
  
Rex: Well, yeah, no matter how that coward hid his monsters in the sea, they still got beet by my dino's!  
  
Me: WOW! You musta barely won!!  
  
Rex: SO!? I STILL WON!!  
  
Me: *ignoring him* Ok peeps, that's all the time we have for today, hey, Rex, do you think you can help on my Science homework? It's about dinosaurs!!  
  
Rex: I guess, but why should I help you?  
  
Me: Because I interviewed you AND I could get you a date with Mai!  
  
Rex: Alright! I'll be glad to help! What's the question?  
  
Me: When was the "Jurassic Period"?  
  
Rex: The Jurassic Period was 205-144 million years ago. It was the second period of the dinosaurs. That was easy, do you have any more questions?  
  
Me: Yep! I have like 10 left.  
  
Rex: Well, lets get started! 


	5. Interview With Mako!

Ok, well, now its Mako!!!!! I'll be doing Rebecca next (maybe) she will be pretty hard… I'm sorry for taking so long to getting this one on, I have just recently moved and we were changing from dial-up connection to DSL, but we had to wait a week for a wireless router. This is old news, but, I Got an A+ on that homework!!! So now I need to see if Mai will be willing to go out on a date with Rex…I know she'll say no, so my intellect will have to do something about that… Oh yeah and if you have questions you want me to ask a certain character don't hesitate to ask! *winks*  
  
Calista: OOH!!! OOH!!! CAN I INTERVIEW MAKO??????? PPPLLLEEEAAASSSEEE????  
  
Me: Calm down Calista!! I have to interview him, I believe I got a better grade in Journalism…  
  
Calista: Yeah, you're right…  
  
Me: I'm sorry, though… Oh yeah, I wont be needing your questions, I've got a few of my own.  
  
Calista: Ok, I wouldn't have done well… You would do better than me any day with interviewing.  
  
Me: Aww, thanks C! You're the best friend ever!!!  
  
Calista: *smiles* Alright people! Move out!!!  
  
Me: Why is it that when I'm about to have an interview my entire camera crew shows up in my little tiny room?  
  
Camera guy: We need to make sure the camera's work right.  
  
Me: Oh yeah…Anyways lets all give a hearty welcome to MAKO TSUNAMI!!!!  
  
Calista, Amy, some of the camera crew, and I: *clapping loudly*  
  
Me: Ok crew, time to go! So Mako how are you?  
  
Mako: I'm fine. What's wrong with this chair?  
  
Me: Er- well, you see, Keith broke it again, so just sit on this beanbag. I'd be better off with a metal chair…He even broke MY chair, instead of normally breaking only one chair he HAD to break two!!! *sits in a lighthouse patterned bean bag*  
  
Mako: Oof! *sinks into the fishy patterned bean bag*  
  
Me: So do you like the pattern?  
  
Mako: Yeah, both of them look good with sea-related themes.  
  
Me: Thanks! Ok, Mako, what is your favorite card?  
  
Mako: My Legendary Fisherman! The one my father gave to me!  
  
Me: But didn't you give that card to Joey??  
  
Mako: Sort of, you see I had two. I gave Joey the one I got in a card pack.  
  
Me: Ah! Clever! So that's why you insisted Joey have that one…  
  
Mako: Yep!  
  
Me: Do you think you'll ever see your dad again?  
  
Mako: Yes, I know I will see my father again, because, I know the Seven Seas will ensure his safe return.  
  
Me: So you're pretty optimistic about that?  
  
Mako: Yeah, I'd say so.  
  
Me: Cool. Ok, well, how many times a week do you eat fish?  
  
Mako: 12 when I get a good catch, and 7 when I get a bad one.  
  
Me: So that's like eating almost 2 fish a day, except for eating only 1 fish for 2 days. But a bad catch it's just 1 a day. I bet you get a large dose of Omega3. For those of you who don't know what Omega3 is it's a vitamin in almost all seafood.  
  
Mako: Yeah, I get a lot of Omega3, and also Protein. That's how I got all of my muscles.  
  
Me: Ya know your muscles are so big, they make my ex-boyfriends' look puny.  
  
Mako: Thanks! Who is your ex??  
  
Me: Who is he? Well, he is stupid, lazy, and inconsiderate! His name…Blake. Hey, um, well, er- can I feel your muscles?  
  
Mako: Sure. *flexes arm*  
  
Me: Dang! That's a really hard muscle! Congrats!   
  
Mako: Thanks, that's the nicest thing anybody has said to me. *smiling*  
  
Me: *smiling back and looks at watch* Well, anyways, what's your favorite animal and why?  
  
Mako: Well, I like jellyfish, because, I think they are cool since they are see through.  
  
Me: Has a jellyfish ever bitten you?  
  
Mako: Yes, several times, mainly in the lower leg area. But, they sting, not bite.  
  
Me: Whatever, same difference. So, how good do you surf?  
  
Mako: Pretty well at high tide, but not so good at low tide.  
  
Me: Is it true that the moon controls the tides?  
  
Mako: Yes, it does. That's how Yugi defeated me.  
  
Me: Yeah, I saw that episode. So do you have a girlfriend?  
  
Mako: *looking at me weird* I-  
  
Me: NO IT'S NOT LIKE THAT! I JUST WANNA KNOW!!  
  
Mako: Ok, well, I don't. The sea has made me a bachelor.  
  
Me: Your 25, right?  
  
Mako: How'd you know?  
  
Me: I'm just a good guesser. So, like, I don't mean to pry into your personal life, but, why haven't you thought of marriage?  
  
Mako: Well, I just don't know if I want to, I have thought of it, but I value the sea more than any marriage that will just end in sadness.  
  
Me: Oh, ok. So, Mako, what was your favorite cartoon as a kid?  
  
Mako: Well, I liked "Popeye the Sailor Man" a lot.  
  
Me: That's cool. Hey, what happened to your mom? I mean, like, why didn't you just live with her while you dad was gone?  
  
Mako: Well, I-my my mom is dead…  
  
Me: Oh, Mako, I'm sorry! *hugs him*  
  
Mako: Thanks, a lot Paige. You remind me of Umi. *hugs back*   
  
Me: If you don't mind me asking, who's Umi?  
  
Mako: Oh, she was my girlfriend 5 years ago. I'll never forget her…  
  
Me: What did she look like?  
  
Mako: She was beautiful! Her hair was sky blue, and her eyes were as blue as the ocean itself. But, of course, she later broke up with me so she could be with someone else. She got pregnant by accident and asked me if I'd take care of her child, or she'd get an abortion.  
  
Me: What did you do???  
  
Mako: I said no, but I told her she could give the child to the mailman, he has always wanted a kid.  
  
Me: Oh, that's good. At the time you weren't ready for children, were you?  
  
Mako: Well, no. But I also thought that I wouldn't be able to spend enough time with her, since most girls don't like fishing or sailing, and that's pretty much all I do.  
  
Me: Are you over Umi? I mean you don't still love her, do you?  
  
Mako: Well, I loved her more that the Seven Seas, at one time, but now, she's just a memory, she wasn't my type, anyways.  
  
Me: Well, that's good. My mom always told me that the ones you love, normally don't love you back, and those who love you, you don't love. Oh, look at the time, this interview has been long. But before you go, Mako, I was wondering if you could teach me how to surf.  
  
Mako: I'd be glad to teach you, guppy. *laughing*  
  
Me: Hehehe, I've got a nickname now! Yay!  
  
Mako: Glad you like it, most people don't like to be called a small fish.  
  
Me: I will cherish it, anyways, a small fish would make sense…So when'll my lessons begin?  
  
Mako: Well, is once a week okay, starting Thursday?  
  
Me: THANK YOU, MAKO!!! Now I have an excuse to skip piano!  
  
Mako: Piano?? That is a useless instrument to learn.  
  
Me: Tell me about it, I get confused A LOT! Ok people, end the tape! Were finished here!  
  
Mako: Don't forget, Paige.  
  
Me: I wont!! Bye for now, Mako!  
  
Mako: Bye! Oh crap, I was supposed to be fishing 5 minuets ago!!! *runs like crazy*  
  
That was probably the best interview I've had. Hey fans (if any) could you help me? *cricket chirping* FINE! Well, if anybody can help me I was wondering if you could find some good fan fictions for me. I'd like to have a good Yugi/Joey one. Don't get me wrong, I don't support yaio, but I'd like to see how one would pair these people. I also would like a good Mai/Yami Marik fan fic. Am I the only one who thinks they'd make a good couple? Also, is it possible to get a Tea/Tristan fanfic? Oh and last but not least, I'd like a good Mako fan fic! See, I don't have a lot of time on the net and don't have time to search all the fan fics I want. Email me at: yugi_is_cool@yahoo.com or just reply my fan fic with the title so I can search for it, thanks a lot! *smiles* 


	6. Interview With Rebecca!

Hello peeps. My Disclaimer: I don't own Aspirin or Tylenol; I just take either when I'm sick. And I also don't own Beanie Babies; I just collect the foreign ones, but anyways, I hope somehow I get the ability to do a good Rebecca impression. Oh, my mom can do the best Joey accent ever! But…it was a one-time thing, now she sucks!  
  
Joey: How can she do meh?  
  
Me: Easy. Dat's low Keith!!!  
  
Joey: Ya didn't do it right!!!  
  
Me: SO!!! Anyways she's the one who can do your dialect on paper really good! In fact just today she-  
  
Joey: *snoring*  
  
Me: WAKE UP YOU SLACKER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Joey: No Gramps, I already learnt how to use a magic card…  
  
Me: *grabs Joey's legs, and drags him out, but his head hits the ground REALLY hard* Oops!  
  
Joey: I AM NOT A MONKEY BOY!!! *punches me in the leg*  
  
Me: Oof! JOSEPH WHEELER!!! GET UP, NOW!!!  
  
Yugi: Umm, you might just want to grab his legs, I'll grab his arms, that's the best way to get him out of here.  
  
Yugi and I: *carry Joey and walk outta my room*  
  
Calista: Need any he-whoa! Is that JOEY???  
  
Me: Yep…  
  
Amy: Did someone say Joey???  
  
Calista: I did.  
  
Amy: WHERE IS HE???  
  
Me: *plainly* Right here!  
  
Amy: Oh, what happened to him?  
  
Rebecca: HELLO!!! Anybody here? I'm getting bored, I'm leaving soon unless someone interviews me!!! HURRY UP!!!  
  
Amy: Great, here, C, want an Aspirin?  
  
Calista: YES!!! HEY! THIS BOTTLE IS EMPTY!! *runs to the kitchen*  
  
Me: *dropping Joey* Rebecca! Hold on, we had a little problem.  
  
Yugi: Too heavy…  
  
Amy: DON'T DROP JOEY!!!  
  
Calista: AMY! DID YOU HAVE TO DO THAT RIGHT IN MY EAR???  
  
Amy: Err-Whatever *grabs Joey's legs, and goes away*  
  
Me: Alright, Becca here-  
  
Rebecca: DON'T CALL ME THAT!  
  
Me: Ok, ok! Rebecca! Just sit here in this chair-  
  
Rebecca: What's wrong with it?? If I sit in it I'll get splinters, any dummy can see that!  
  
Me: *eye twitching* Someone broke it! Here then I'll switch you chairs.  
  
Rebecca: That's better!  
  
Me: Hold on, just a sec. I gotta get my questions… *runs to the kitchen*  
  
Me: C! I need my questions, quick!!!  
  
Calista: Know where the Aspirin is?  
  
Me: Yeah, here. *throws her a bottle of Tylenol* This is all we have, my camera crew took all the Aspirin already.  
  
Calista: Well, it's better than nothing, here are your questions.  
  
Me: Thanks, see ya!  
  
Calista: Godspeed! I hope ya don't die of frustration interviewing her!  
  
Me: Yeah…  
  
Rebecca: Took you long enough.  
  
Me: Whatever! So, Rebecca, why are you so annoying? Ooh, good question C!  
  
Rebecca: I AM NOT ANNOYING!!! People just bother me, that's all!  
  
Me: Ok…What is your favorite duel monster?  
  
Rebecca: That's easy! It's my all-powerful Shadow Ghoul!!  
  
Me: Interesting. Umm, Rebecca, what happened to your parents?  
  
Rebecca: THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!!  
  
Me: C'mon, tell me!  
  
Rebecca: Well…they-they died in a car crash in Canada…  
  
Me: Oh, I'm sorry… *hugging her*  
  
Rebecca: I DON'T NEED YOUR PITY!  
  
Me: OK! Hey, is that Teddy like your friend?  
  
Rebecca: Yeah, he can talk.  
  
"Teddy": Grr, Paige, you are annoying Rebecca!!  
  
Me: That's really great… *sweat drop* Ya know I have a stuffed dragon that can talk, well, it could when I was ten, but it doesn't now.  
  
Rebecca: Can I see it?  
  
Me: Well, sure. Here it is. *hands white dragon to her*  
  
Rebecca: She's beautiful!! I like her sparkles.  
  
Me: Thanks. Her name is Magic, she's a Beanie Baby.  
  
Rebecca: Teddy likes her, too!  
  
Me: Aww! So, you are the Dueling Prodigy??  
  
Rebecca: Yeah. It's because I'm only nine, but I can defeat duelists twice my size.  
  
Me: Oh cool! So was it fun traveling all alone?  
  
Rebecca: I wasn't alone, I had Teddy! But even with him, I was sorta lonely.  
  
Me: Do you want to keep Magic, then? Maybe she'll help you not feel so alone.  
  
Rebecca: Well… She is pretty, are you sure you'll give her up just like that?  
  
Me: Yeah, I mean I like her, but I see you need her more. And she helped me, so now it's her turn to help you.  
  
Rebecca: Um, well, then, yeah! I'd love to take Magic on my trips with Teddy! They'll have fun together!  
  
Me: Oh, that's good. Rebecca, so did you like the interview?  
  
Rebecca: Yeah, it was fun. Oh! Grandpa was going to meet me at Burger World in ten minuets! Bye-bye, Paige!  
  
Me: Bye, Rebecca! Oh, that went ok.  
  
Calista: She seemed bad, at first, but in the end, was good.  
  
Amy: Sorta like you, hmm, CALISTA!!!  
  
Calista: Why you little!!  
  
Amy and Calista: *laughing loudly and running around*  
  
Me: Well, umm, as for who's next, it's anybody's call. I don't know who I'd do next… *thinks* This may take some time… 


	7. Interview With Yami!

Hello everybody! Give a nice welcome to my new edition to my crew, ACME-Rian!! She will be interviewing Yami for me! *sees Rian walking in* Ok, I'll let her take over.  
  
*Rian walks in the studio with her microphone. She's wearing a T-shirt that says 'I'm an Anti Joey Girl, Got That?' and a pair of blue jeans*  
  
Rian: Wazzup, y'all? This is Rian Stacies and I'm going to be interviewing the Pharaoh, Yami Yugi! Come on out!  
  
*Yami walks out in his Duelist Kingdom clothes*   
  
Yami: Hey. *waves*  
  
Rian: Sit down.  
  
Yami: *sits down on a tan chair*  
  
Rian: *sits on her bed*  
  
Yami: I've got questions.  
  
Rian: Well, I have them first. So, you may ask later.  
  
Yami: Fire away.  
  
Rian: *sees a note that says 'Y.M and R.S. 4-ever!'*JOEY!!!!!!!  
  
Joey: What?  
  
Rian: Did you write this?!?  
  
Joey: What if I did?  
  
Rian: Send him to the Shadow Realm!  
  
Yami: *sends him there*  
  
Rian: Okay. First question. Is it hard to live in the 21st century and having Yugi call you his brother?  
  
Yami: *nods*I'm still trying to get over the life. Girls come at me in clusters.... *shudders*  
  
Rian: You may ask me a question.  
  
Yami: What's your favorite color?  
  
Rian: Black, dark blue, dark purple and silver! ^_^  
  
Yami: ^_^  
  
Rian: ^__^  
  
Yami: Hey! You're smiling more than me!  
  
Rian: Sorry! Well, who's your best friend?  
  
Yami: Let's see...Joey, Tea, Tristan, Bakura...so many.... My question to you is this. How tall are you and how old are you, Rian?  
  
Rian: Do you really want to know, Yami?  
  
Yami: Yeah.  
  
Rian: I'm 5' 3"-5' 4" and 14 years old.  
  
Y-Y: *gasps* You're taller than my aibou!  
  
Rian: I know. People keep telling me that and are hooking me up with him… *shudders* Anyways, what do you think of the stories here?  
  
Yami: There's too many people making me a gay. I'm straight! But, do the bakas listen? No!  
  
Rian: *pats his shoulder* Don't worry. They're ripping them off.  
  
Yami: ^_^ That's good.  
  
Rian: But, they're taking too slow.  
  
Yami: That's bad.  
  
Rian: But, the lemon types are getting punished.  
  
Yami: That's good! ^_^  
  
Rian: How about me?  
  
Yami: Oh, yeah! Do you really hate Joey?  
  
Rian: Uh huh.  
  
Yami: He's too popular, huh?  
  
Rian: Tell me about it...  
  
Yami: What's next?  
  
Rian: Do you have a favorite food?  
  
Yami: Well, I like green tea and ramen noodles in a cup. Shrimp flavor or Oriental. ^_^ Next one is going to be hard. Do you have a favorite day of the year?  
  
Rian: Winter! It's cold and I can bundle up!  
  
Yami: You're a pretty neat girl.  
  
Rian: You really mean that?  
  
Rian's Mom: Who are you talking to?  
  
Rian: I'm doing an interview!  
  
Rian's Mom: Well, who is it?  
  
Yami: *walks in hallway*  
  
Rian: Come back!!  
  
Rian's Mom: Hello.  
  
Rian: *drags him back*  
  
Yami: What's my next question?  
  
Rian: Do you really think that Duel Monsters will be popular when the movie comes out in US? (It's coming out in August 2004)  
  
Yami: I think so. Our series has done pretty well for 3 seasons straight and we could do better.  
  
Rian: That's a good thing.  
  
Yami: Thanks.  
  
Rian: That's all for now. But, I have one final thing for you to say.  
  
Yami: Sure. Do I get anything to munch on after that?  
  
Rian: Yes. Say "Yaio and Yuri are evil. Straight is good."  
  
Yami: YAIO AND YURI ARE EVIL! STRAIGHT IS GOOD! Do I get my food now?  
  
Rian: *gives him a Hershey's Bar*  
  
Yami: *munches it*  
  
Rian: That's all for now! ^_^ You know, Yami? You're supposed to eat in the kitchen.  
  
Yami: *goes to kitchen*  
  
Calista: *down the hallway, away form the kitchen* So is Yami really here?  
  
Me: *holding soda* Yeah, someone else is interviewing him. Ya wanna grab something to eat?  
  
Calista: Sure-oh, hello, Yami!  
  
Me: Hello, Yami! :)  
  
Yami: *muffled* Hello.  
  
Me: Enjoying that candy bar, I see.  
  
Yami: Yep!  
  
Me: So…  
  
Yami: Yeah?  
  
Me: I'm thinking, I'm thinking… How is being Yugi's Yami working for you?  
  
Yami: *shrugs* It could be better, I don't really enjoy getting him out of jams.  
  
Me: Ok. Are Shadow Games fun for you?  
  
Yami: Well, I like them, but to a certain point, I don't want them to get out of hand.  
  
Me: Oh, I see… Ok, well, that's all I wanted to ask you for.  
  
Yami: This is good-bye?  
  
Me: 'Fraid so.  
  
Yami: Good-bye mortals!!  
  
Me, Calista, Amy, and Rain: Bye! 


	8. Interview With Yugi, Again!

footnote Ok, I'll be interviewing Yugi again in this chapter /footnote  
  
Oh, sorry about that! I have been spending WAY too much time fixing my website, and I use HTML coding. Thanks to all who reviewed, and asking me to interview somebody. Anyhow I will be interviewing Yugi again!  
  
Calista: Oh! Yugi! I'll leave you two alone…  
  
Me: CALISTA!!! YOU SICKO!!! WHY YOU LITTLE!! COME HERE!!! Oh, Yugi, you're here!  
  
Yugi: Hi again!  
  
Me: Hello! So, how do you like living in the Game Shop?  
  
Yugi: It's great to know that I live on top of a game shop, so close to duel monster cards.  
  
Me: Cool! I've always wanted to live in a hotel on top of shops with those beds in the wall that you have to pull out. I was in one when we want to San Antonio, California. But that's the closest thing I've been in that's like your house.  
  
Yugi: It was small, wasn't it?  
  
Me: Yeah, one room… NO PRIVACY!!! Well, Yug, why are you so short, not that it's a bad thing!!  
  
Yugi: Almost everybody in my family is short, so it's heredity.  
  
Me: Thought so… Why do you like burgers so much?  
  
Yugi: Their really good, and its American food!!  
  
Me: Most American food is high in fat…  
  
Yugi: Really?  
  
Me: Yep, but it wont kill you if you eat your veggies!  
  
Yugi: Oh, good.  
  
Me: I would prefer Chinese food or Thai food.  
  
Yugi: Yep, there pretty good.  
  
Me: Yep! So, Yug, do you like school?  
  
Yugi: I guess it's ok, but I don't really enjoy it.  
  
Me: Same!! Do you mind telling me your grades?  
  
Yugi: P.E. is an A-, Algebra is a B, Literature is an A, Social Studies is an A+, and Science is a B+.  
  
Me: Oh! Pretty good grades!  
  
Yugi: Thanks! *smlies*  
  
Me: Your welcome! Yug, you wanna go to the arcade with me?  
  
Yugi: Sure!  
  
Me: Yay! It's a date?  
  
Yugi: Yup!  
  
Me: Yay! I'm so happy!! I'll be interviewing Bakura next. 


	9. Interview With Bakura!

Hi! I'm gonna interview Bakura (the light) for a fan. To clear up any confusion, I call him Bakura instead of Ryou because, well, in the American Yu-Gi-Oh! that's what they call him! :) Anyhow this might be a toughie, so bear with me…  
  
Calista: I've got some pretty lousy questions, you want 'em?  
  
Me: Sure, thanks! I guess there better than nothing! Yoink! *takes questions*  
  
Bakura: Hello  
  
Me: Hi! So, how are you? *sits on chair*  
  
Bakura: I'm fine, how about you? *sits in other chair*  
  
Me: ^_^ I'm great! So, how is it like to have a killer yami?  
  
Bakura: *looking rather sad*  
  
Me: Oh, no! Um… Bakura… Er-ok, skip that question! Curse you Calista!!!  
  
Bakura: No, I'm ok. It just feels so weird sometimes, to know I have another person in my head.  
  
Me: Oh, ok I really feel for you *hugs him*. Do you like any sports?  
  
Bakura: Well, not really, nothing like basketball or football, I do like tennis, though.  
  
Me: Tennis is pretty fun, so, how do you like your eggs?  
  
Bakura: Well, I like them over easy.  
  
Me: So, you got any siblings?  
  
Bakura: *looking shocked and sad*  
  
Me: Crap! I DID IT AGAIN!!!!!  
  
Bakura: Actually, it's nothing! ^_^ I had a sister, but she died at a young age.  
  
Me: *hugging him* Oh… I'm sorry! I didn't know.  
  
Bakura: Its ok, mate! ^_^  
  
Me: *squealing* HE CALLED ME MATE!!! ^__^  
  
Bakura: ^_^  
  
Me: Yeah, anyways, how is your life now?  
  
Bakura: I suppose it could be better. But, I'm not complaining, a chap like me is rather lucky.  
  
Me: Oh, that's right, you almost never see your dad…  
  
Bakura: Yes, but I get to speak to him on the phone, its better than nothing, I guess.  
  
Me: Yeah, I don't get to see my dad often; he lives in another state than me. So… how are your dueling skills?  
  
Bakura: Well, there not really good, but they are satisfactory.  
  
Me: Oh ok then. How smart are you? Do you mostly get A's?  
  
Bakura: Well, yes, but I'm getting a B in P.E.  
  
Me: COOL! ME TOO!!  
  
Bakura: We have more in common than we think.  
  
Me: Yeah! But our commonness is gonna have to wait… I've been interviewing you for a longer time than I said I would. You wanna go get lunch tomorrow? At Domino Cafe?  
  
Bakura: Well, sure, mate! ^_^  
  
Me: Thanks! ^_^  
  
Bakura: I'll see you until then.  
  
Me: Bye!! Whoa! I really winged that!! Sorry, that was probably my worst interview, I was in a hurry and also I am so bad at Bakura its not even funny… Well, I will be interviewing Kaiba (HELP!) and Serenity, and Rian will be interviewing Tristan! Yeah, Sour Schuyler, don't get mad at me for going to get coffee with Bakura, were just friends! 


	10. Interview With Tristan!

Rian's Mom: So, what were you doing in your room?  
  
Yami: She was interviewing.... me! ^_^  
  
Rian: Well, here he is...Tristan Taylor!  
  
*Tristan walks in and sits on her bed*   
  
Rian: I have some questions for you. Number 1,are you dating Serenity? (I love that couple!)  
  
Tristan: Yes! She's so kawaii, my Wheeler-san!  
  
Yami: ^_^  
  
Rian: Now, Yami will tell you what you can do.  
  
Yami: After a question for you, you can ask her something! Can I have something to eat?  
  
Rian: Mom's making Fried Rice.  
  
Yami: YAY! *runs off*  
  
Tristan: Okay.... do you have a crush on anyone?  
  
Rian: Nope.  
  
Tristan: Odd...  
  
Rian: What's your favorite food?  
  
Tristan: Probably pizza. Who do you hate?  
  
Yami: *had come back with a bowl of rice and sits down* Isn't it obvious?  
  
Tristan: Why can't I come up with good questions?!?  
  
Rian: Your brain is dry.  
  
Tristan: O_O!  
  
Rian: Well, which is better? Motorbike or motor scooter?  
  
Tristan: I love both. Which is better? Yugi or Yami?  
  
Rian: Ditto. Which is better? DM or DDM?  
  
Tristan: DM.  
  
*Rian's Mom walks in*  
  
Rian's Mom: Rian, have you seen a spiky haired teen run in the kitchen and steal my fried rice?  
  
Tristan: Nope.  
  
Rian: Nope.  
  
Yami: ^_^  
  
Rian's Mom: Oh, well. Bye, Yami-boy and Tristan-boy. *leaves*  
  
Both: PEGGY LADY!!!!!*hide under her bed*  
  
Rian: Come on out.  
  
Both: *come out*  
  
Rian: Do you hate Joey, interrupting all your dates?  
  
Tristan: Yeah! He's mean!  
  
Joey: I heard that!!!  
  
Tristan: Can I have a hug?  
  
Rian: Sure! You're on my list! *hugs him* Next question, what do you think of the other characters in the show?  
  
Tristan: Most of them are okay.  
  
Yami: I want to ask a question! What is your favorite color?  
  
Tristan: BROWN!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Rian: You are so hyper...  
  
Yami: *had turned on the boom box and "Yu-Gi-Oh!" theme is playing, since he put in a CD*  
  
Tristan: Well, that's all. BYE!  
  
Rian's Mom: Lunchtime!  
  
Tristan: Can we join you?  
  
Rian: I'm not so sure. Dad may think you guys are total freaks.  
  
Rian's Dad: Who's the freak?  
  
Yami: I'm not a freak!  
  
Rian's Mom: *starts telling him off*  
  
Rian: Well.... Yami?  
  
Yami: Bye! Oh and Rian?  
  
Rian: What?  
  
Yami: *flings his fried rice at her father*  
  
Rian: ^^;(Add more to it! Also, you can join in and try to talk my dad into stop calling them freaks) 


	11. Interview With Kaiba!

Oh dear! It's Kaiba now! He sounded really mean on the phone, so I hope my wonderful fans are right, and that he isn't cold hearted…  
  
Calista: Don't worry! This'll be nothing compared to that run-in with that butthead, Yami Marik.  
  
Me: *smiling* Yeah, your right!  
  
Calista: Need questions?  
  
Amy: Need a camera?  
  
Me: Yep and yep! I don't know what I would do without friends like you guys, thanks!  
  
Calista and Amy: No problem! *group hug*  
  
Kaiba: Look at the geeks!  
  
Me: *angry* JUST SIT DOWN, KAIBA!  
  
Kaiba: You know I only came because Mokuba made me.  
  
Me: *sarcastically/sweetly* Sure! Whatever!  
  
Kaiba: I'm leaving  
  
Amy: OH NO YOU DON'T!!! *holds him down*  
  
Me: So, Kaiba, what is it like to own Kaiba Corp?  
  
Kaiba: It's pretty easy, since I'm a genius at computers!  
  
Me: I'm not a genius, but I can do a lot on computers.  
  
Kaiba: Like what? Playing child games?  
  
Me: NO! Well, a little bit, but I can do HTML coding pretty well, I can type Basic, and I can fix and customize computers!  
  
Kaiba: Can you hack into a computer?  
  
Me: Not very well, can you?  
  
Kaiba: Yes, didn't you see me at Duelist Kingdom?  
  
Me: I did… But, how could I know that was really you instead of your talking computer?  
  
Kaiba: It was me.  
  
Me: Your lucky your computer talks, mine doesn't.  
  
Kaiba: But that's it, it talks back, I would prefer a computer that doesn't talk at all.  
  
Me: Yeah, you got a point, but how come you don't believe in the "Heart of the Cards"?  
  
Kaiba: Winning a duel is up to sheer luck; the cards have no heart or feelings.  
  
Me: If that helps you sleep at night… So do you care that your mom and dad are dead.  
  
Kaiba: I used to care, but that was long ago…  
  
Me: For shame, Kaiba I bet Mokuba cares!  
  
Kaiba: Actually he doesn't.  
  
Me: Whatever. So can milk evaporate?  
  
Kaiba: Yes, duh! It's a liquid!! Why are you asking me such a dumb question? You look like you could have answered that yourself.  
  
Me: DID YOU JUST CALL ME DUMB??  
  
Kaiba: I said you look slightly smart, but I guess you're dumb.  
  
Me: I DID KNOW, BUT SOMEONE TOLD ME IT COULDN'T.  
  
Kaiba: Ok, you don't have to have a heat attack over that.  
  
Me: Too many people say I'm dumb, and I'm not.  
  
Kaiba: Well, that's not my fault.  
  
Me: Yeah, you're right. Are you hiring any employees for Kaiba Corp?  
  
Kaiba: Yes, we are, I need better pilots.  
  
Me: Anybody at the computers?  
  
Kaiba: I've got a few spots open, some of the girls working there quit.  
  
Me: Um… Awesome, I guess. Kaiba, you've got your bro's back, but who has yours?  
  
Kaiba: No one, I don't need anybody to help me.  
  
Me: Oh. Well, what do you do in your free time?  
  
Kaiba: I fix broken duel disks, go in the virtual world, and sometimes I play with Mokuba.  
  
Me: What fun… Oh, yes, I would like to report a flaw in your duel disks.  
  
Kaiba: What's wrong?  
  
Me: It shoots out sparks when I try to duel, it's a real problem.  
  
Kaiba: Let me see it.  
  
Me: Ok, just a second. It's somewhere in my messy room. *gets duel disk*  
  
Kaiba: I see the problem, look inside the duel disk. *duel disk spews out sparks*  
  
Me: I can't see anything that's wrong, so, how is it doing that?  
  
Kaiba: You've got two wires rubbing against each other, I'm surprised you haven't gotten shocked.  
  
Me: Yeah, that happened about a week ago. So can you fix it?  
  
Kaiba: Yes, but it may take a few days.  
  
Me: How much?  
  
Kaiba: $20.  
  
Me: JUST TO FIX A FEW WIRES! GIVE ME THAT! *takes duel disk and attempts to fix it, but gets shocked, and hair stands on end*  
  
Kaiba: See, its more than a wire glitch.  
  
Amy: *laughing* Paige, you look like Yugi!!!  
  
Me: *sarcastically* Ha ha! Very funny! *puts hair back down*  
  
Kaiba: Ok, I think we can make a deal.  
  
Me: What? Because I hope you know I don't have $20 cuz I don't work, and my mom wouldn't be willing to spend that kind of money for "a toy" as she calls it.  
  
Kaiba: You pay me $10 now and work the rest off testing duel disks out.  
  
Me: Um, yeah, that sounds reasonable. *gives him $10*  
  
Kaiba: One more thing, tell me where you got this duel disk.  
  
Me: I got it at the same place Joey and Yugi did. I got the last one!!  
  
Kaiba: Was it cheaper than the others?  
  
Me: Yeah, and?  
  
Kaiba: The ones that are cheaper wear out quickly, but if I fix it you will never have those problems, do you duel a lot?  
  
Me: Yep.  
  
Kaiba: That answers why you are having these problems, let me take it to Kaiba Corp so I can fix it, I'll expect you there in an hour, Mokuba will let you in.  
  
Me: Thanks so much, Kaiba!!!  
  
Kaiba: I just want to make sure all of my duel disks are flawless.  
  
Me: Well, my loss is your gain, so I'll see ya in an hour. Bye!  
  
Kaiba: Yeah, ok.  
  
Amy: He didn't seem so bad.  
  
Me: NOTHING compared to Yami Marik! What the heck was I scared of?  
  
Calista: I dunno, but you did a great job!  
  
Me: Thanks, well, I gotta get ready, my duel disk is in good hands. Yeah, Kaiba seemed mad, but deep down inside he's ok. Oh yeah, and Serenity is next! See ya till then, guys! 


	12. Interview With Serenity!

Hello again, now its Serenity. This is gonna be a bit hard…Oh yeah, Female-Yugi/Yami, Yami is yours! And I would like to say that I know Tea doesn't do speeches about friendship a lot, but, she is still considered that kind of person to me, I don't hate her, but during Duelist Kingdom she did talk a lot about friendship, but I've been blabbing a lot so NOW THE INTERVIEW!  
  
Me: Hello Serenity!  
  
Serenity: Hi!  
  
Me: Calista! I need your questions, Amy, the camera's red light thingy isn't on.  
  
Calista: Here ya go! Have fun!  
  
Amy: Oh! Thanks for reminding me to turn the camera on, Paige!  
  
Me: Ok, Serenity, lets start. *reads question* What is your opinion on Tristan?  
  
Serenity: He is a very good friend!  
  
Me: What is your opinion on Duke?  
  
Serenity: He is also a good friend, but I like Tristan more.  
  
Me: Cool. So, Serenity, I know you care about Joey, but why?  
  
Serenity: When we were together before our parents got a divorce he took me many places and when our parents got divorced we never saw each other for a long time and we missed each other, also, we make a pretty good team!  
  
Me: Wish I had an older bro. So, besides Joey who's got your back?  
  
Serenity: Tristan, Duke, and all of my friends!!  
  
Me: You are in good hands! So do you like dueling?  
  
Serenity: Yeah! Its fun, and the cards are so pretty!!  
  
Me: Cool! A fellow duelist! Let's see… Fill in the blank: _____ is my best friend.  
  
Serenity: *happy-like* Joey!!! *smiling*  
  
Me: Yeah, Joey's pretty nice…  
  
Serenity: He told me about your duel with him.  
  
Me: *blushing* Oh… Um… What'd he say?  
  
Serenity: He thought you were mean, but now considers you as a friend!  
  
Me: Really??  
  
Serenity: Yep!  
  
Me: Oh!! Tell him that's exactly how I think of him!!  
  
Serenity: Ok, he'll be happy to know that!  
  
Me: Who would have thought??? Anyways, Serenity, when you were in the hospital, did you hate being alone?  
  
Serenity: Well, I wasn't really alone a lot, Tristan, Joey, and Kenta visited me a lot, and when I was alone the nurses talked to me.  
  
Me: So, lets just say that Joey couldn't get 3 million dollars, what would happen??  
  
Serenity: I-I don't know, I think I would have gone blind and never seen Joey's face again…  
  
  
  
Me: But I bet some people would donate money for your cause and slowly, but surely you would have gotten the money. I guess what I wanted to ask was how hard would you try to save your own eyes?  
  
Serenity: I would have tried anything!!  
  
Me: That's good!! Never give up! *looks at time* Hey, my times up, Serenity, it was nice interviewing you, do you think sometime Joey, you, and I could go for a walk to the park sometime?  
  
Serenity: Sure, that sounds like fun!!  
  
Me: Ok, well, I'll see ya till then!  
  
Amy: She's pretty cool!  
  
Me: Yep!  
  
Amy: AND Joey's sister!!  
  
Me: Yeah.  
  
Amy: *giggles* Is your "community service" up yet?  
  
Me: Yes, my time testing out duel disks are up.  
  
Amy: What happened?  
  
Me: Got beaten by a computer, got sparks spewed at me, oh, and, lets not forget the duel disk that almost cut off my circulation to my arm!! It was like getting my blood pressure taken!  
  
Amy: *sarcastically* Sounds like fun!!  
  
Me: Whatever!!! Well, it's getting late and I need to sleep, so I will smell ya later, caring fans! Oh yeah, and Pegasus is next. No comment on my behalf! I have mixed feelings. 


	13. Interview With Pegasus!

It's Pegasus now!! Wee… Oh yeah, and Kai () you can be part of my crew if you want, e-mail me or post here, and, yes, I do have a dragon deck I have all of those cards (the Mythic Dragon being Japanese). Disclaimer: I don't own the following cartoons: "The Brak Show", "Kim Possible", "The Weekenders", and "Funny Bunny" (or "McGruff"). I do own "The Jungle" but not the publishing company. And, also, Konami is not mine, but I'll live! So now to the interview…  
  
Amy: HIM!?!?!?! How can you interview him???  
  
Calista: Yeah, isn't he too old??  
  
Me: Nah! Age is just a number! Anyways, it might be fun…  
  
Pegasus: *in a sing-song voice* I'm here!!!  
  
Me: Ok, guys, you know the drill! Camera crew, just when I thought you were ok, you start crowding into my room!! Hello, Pegasus! Sit down.  
  
Pegasus: *sits down in a chair* This chair has no cushion!  
  
Me: Neither does mine, so no complaining! *sits in a chair* So, Pegasus, you use a Toon deck, right?  
  
Pegasus: Yes, because toons are so funny! And so wonderful!!! ^_^  
  
Me: Um… I like cartoons too! :D  
  
Pegasus: Really?  
  
Me: Yep! I like "The Brak Show", "Kim Possible", and "The Weekenders"!!  
  
Pegasus: Not "Funny Bunny"?  
  
Me: Well, not really, I like action cartoons, not mischief cartoons. But I did take interest to it when I was little!  
  
Pegasus: Oh…  
  
Me: Not for nothing, but are you *whispering* gay?  
  
Pegasus: *looking shocked* OH NO!! Tut tut! You should never ask such questions!  
  
Me: HEY! NOW WAIT JUST A SECOND! CALISTA ASKED ME TO ASK YOU!!!  
  
Pegasus: Who?  
  
Me: The girl with brown hair.  
  
Pegasus: Oh, well, she should respect the rich and powerful.  
  
Me: Oh, yeah, there's a question here about that, Pegasus, are you a corrupt businessman?  
  
Pegasus: Me? No! I give my consumers what they pay for.  
  
Me: Well, that's good! Calista and I have a thing with corruption!  
  
Pegasus: What is it?  
  
Me: Well, lets just say we hate it so much that we'd "destroy" the ones who corrupted the innocent.  
  
Pegasus: So what, a little corruption never hurt anybody!  
  
Me: At least not the rich!! And have you read "The Jungle" by Upton Sinclair? It's all about Chicago's corruption in the early 1900's!  
  
Pegasus: I think I have read it! When I was a lad!  
  
Me: Did you like it?  
  
Pegasus: No, I had to read it and it was too boring.  
  
Me: It was acceptable, at certain parts. So, you made Duel Monsters, but what else did you make?  
  
Pegasus: Industrial Illusions created the Dueling Platform, the God Cards, and Duelist Kingdom!  
  
Me: Awesome! Oh, I knew that, it just sounds like it was a lot of work!  
  
Pegasus: Well, it was!  
  
Me: Yeah, anyways, you love Cecilia, we know, but why did you mask your true intentions?  
  
Pegasus: I think I'm stronger when I'm fuming.  
  
Me: Oh, well, I make stupid mistakes when I'm angry. *shy laughing*  
  
Pegasus: Most people do.  
  
Me: Yeah, just look at Amy over there! *points to Amy*  
  
Amy: *doing homework* Huh? What? Did someone call my name?  
  
Pegasus: Your dumb friend can't even tell when were talking about her!  
  
Amy: I AM NOT DUMB!!! *goes for Pegasus's throat*  
  
Croquet: *enters through my door* Master Pegasus!! *blocks the attack and sends Amy across the room*  
  
Amy: Ouch…  
  
Me: HEY! WHY DID YOU LET HIM DO THAT, PEGASUS??? AMY WOULDN'T HURT A FLY!!!  
  
Pegasus: *sarcastically* He appeared almost out of nowhere, how was I to stop him?  
  
Me: *runs to Amy* Are you all right?  
  
Amy: Yes.  
  
Me: Kinda like that time you charged at Yami Marik?  
  
Amy: *laughing* Yeah… Don't remind me!  
  
Me: But you stood up for yourself! Give yourself a pat on the back!  
  
Amy: *smiling* Yeah… I guess I do deserve that! Now go interview Pegasus, I'm ok on my own!  
  
Me: *nods* Ok! *sits in chair*  
  
Amy: *retreats and does homework in the corner*  
  
Me: Croquet! That was uncalled for!  
  
Croquet: *leaves without saying a word*  
  
Me: I WAS TALKING TO YOU, *sarcastically* NO, I WAS TALKING TO THE OTHER CROQUET THAT HIT AMY!!!!  
  
Pegasus: He heard you! He just knows when to quit!  
  
Me: Now who else is coming? Kemo?  
  
Pegasus: He shouldn't unless your friend tries attacking me again!  
  
Me: She looks content with doing the hard Social Studies homework. Oh, yeah, Pegasus, how hard was your schoolwork?  
  
Pegasus: Well, it was very hard, my dad expected a lot out of me!  
  
Me: Are you going to reminisce about your past? *frowns*  
  
Pegasus: No! I can tell when to and not to converse about that stuff!  
  
Me: Thank you so much! Why do you use such a large vocabulary?  
  
Pegasus: I grew up to act like a fine gentleman, and gentlemen use a large vocabulary.  
  
Me: Oh, well, I was learned to use a simple vocabulary!  
  
Pegasus: Taught! You were taught to use a simple vocabulary!  
  
Me: Geez, whatever, MOTHER it was just a little word!!  
  
Pegasus: You do not have to call me your mother.  
  
Me: You act like her! Well, last question, Calista, I see ran out of index cards. What do these words mean to you: DVD, MP3, Computer, Internet, and FluMist.  
  
Pegasus: DVD's are a wasted of time, MP3's are confusing, a computer is helpful when you are tracking down Duelists at Duelists Kingdom, the Internet is where you can find many "Funny Bunny" websites and where you can make an Industrial Illusions Website! FluMist is for someone who is frightened of needles, and wimps.  
  
Me: Impressive! You ACTUALLY know of those inventions!!  
  
Pegasus: Yeah, I know of those developments. Why shouldn't I?  
  
Me: Oh, I don't know, cuz your old!  
  
Pegasus: I'm not that old!!!  
  
Kemo: Sir, it's time to go, you need to make a business decision with Konami.  
  
Pegasus: Ok, Kemo, is the Limo ready?  
  
Kemo: Yes, sir!  
  
Pegasus: Before I go, Paige, here, take this. *takes "Funny Bunny" plushie out of his coat pocket*  
  
Me: THANK YOU SO MUCH, PEGASUS!! YOU'RE NOW IN MY GOOD BOOK!!!! IT'S SOO CUTE!!!  
  
Pegasus: I have plenty, so it wasn't a problem getting you one.  
  
Me: How did you know??  
  
Pegasus: Your friend, Calista told me. Oh, yes, and here you go, Amy and Calista! *takes two "McGruff" plushies out of coat pocket*   
  
Calista and Amy: Thank you soo much!!!  
  
Me: You're so cool, Pegasus!!  
  
Pegasus: Er- Thanks, I think.  
  
Amy: That's a good thing, and I'm sorry I lunged at you!  
  
Kemo: Sir, the driver is getting impatient!  
  
Pegasus: All right! I'm coming!  
  
Me, Amy, and Calista: Bye!  
  
Pegasus: Good-bye!  
  
Well, that was cool, I GOT A "FUNNY BUNNY" PLUSHIE!!!!! :) Well, I'm not sure who's next, so it's anybody's call (again). 


	14. Interview With Tea!

Hi! It's Tea now! Oh, yes, and Yugi told me he loves burgers and that he likes school, but not nearly as much as burgers! ^_^ Also, I wonder if Tea will be mad at me for saying all that friendship speech stuff…  
  
Tea: What friendship speeches?  
  
Amy: The one---*mouth is covered by me*  
  
Me: *laughing shyly* What friendship speeches???  
  
Tea: Well, I don't do friendship speeches anymore.  
  
Me: *quietly* That's good…  
  
Tea: What?  
  
Amy: She said 'Alright!'  
  
Tea: Oh, ok.  
  
Calista: *sounds out of breath* He-he's *faints*  
  
Amy: *takes questions out of Calista's hand* I think this is what she wanted to tell you.  
  
Me: Hmm… But why was she out of breath and 'He-he's' doesn't sound to me like 'Paige, here's your questions!!'.  
  
Amy: And she fainted…  
  
Me: *puts a 'camera sign' in the sky so the camera crew comes* Reminds you of the 'Bat sign', don't it?  
  
Most of Camera crew: What?  
  
Me: Hey! Where are all of you? I called for ALL of you!  
  
Kai: I don't know, they were just outside, eating donuts and coffee…  
  
Tea: *sounded worried* Did you hear them saying anything about where they were going?  
  
Kai: I heard them scream, but I think they were just joking.  
  
Me: Thanks, Kai, that might be helpful, later, now I have to interview Tea, no matter what is going on.  
  
Amy: Kai and I could look for them while you interview Tea.  
  
Me: Sounds like a deal. Now who's going to move Calista?  
  
Bakura: Allow me. *drags Calista out, and on her bed*  
  
Me: Ok, Tea, sit down. *sits in chair*  
  
Tea: Ok *sits in chair*  
  
Me: Tea, you want to become a dancer, right?  
  
Tea: Yes! I've always loved to dance!  
  
Me: You want to go to Broadway?  
  
Tea: Yes, but if that is too much for me, then I'd like to go to New York.  
  
Me: Cool. It's ballet, right?  
  
Tea: Yeah.  
  
Me: Who is your best friend?  
  
Tea: All of my friends are my best friends.  
  
Me: That's sorta like me.  
  
Tea: Amy and Calista are both your best friends?  
  
Me: Yep. So, do you like Yugi or Yami?  
  
Tea: I only like them as a friend.  
  
Me: Oh! That's great!!  
  
Tea: Why?  
  
Me: Cuz I always thought you were best with Tristan.  
  
Tea: Eww! Were just friends, and, also, he likes other girls. I'm not really his type.  
  
Me: Oh, ok. Well, I want to know, was anybody following you here? Ya know, if you know someone was, then maybe that was what Calista meant.  
  
Tea: Oh, nobody was following me. At least, what I saw.  
  
Me: Yeah, it is pretty dark out, and anybody could be hiding in the alleys.  
  
Tea: It can be pretty dangerous here.  
  
Me: Yeah, but I've been her for a while and I know what's safe and what's not. So, Tea, you want to go to the arcade and see who's the better dancer!?!?!?!  
  
Tea: Yeah! I love the Dance Dance Revolution!!  
  
Me: Ok, um… let me just find Amy first. *goes outside*  
  
Tea: *hears me say, "AMY AND KAI GET YOUR BUTTS HERE!!!"*  
  
Amy and Kai: We're here.  
  
Me: Did you find anybody?  
  
Amy: Kai found this. *holds up a half eaten donut*  
  
Me: That was one of the camera guy's wasn't it?  
  
Kai: Yep, I'm thinking this is foul play…  
  
Me: Well, I can't think about that right now, I'm gonna go to the arcade with Tea.  
  
Amy: Dance Dance Revolution, I bet!  
  
Me: Yep!  
  
Amy: Ok, well, see ya, Kai and I will keep searching.  
  
Me: Ok, call me on my cell if you find anything!  
  
Amy: Ok! Well, that's it for now, and Paige will interview Duke and then Kaiba again! 


	15. Interview With Duke!

It's Duke's turn now. And I think that's all…  
  
Amy: Yo! What about the results??  
  
Me: Oh, yeah, we tied! It was so fun, and we both finally quit after getting tied scores.  
  
Amy: And we still haven't found most of the camera crew…  
  
Me: Yeah, but Amy and Kai did find some, and they were so petrified that they couldn't speak.  
  
Amy: I wonder what happened…  
  
Me: They couldn't have gotten mugged… at least, they would of fought back and definitely would not become so petrified…  
  
Amy: Some large evil is after you!! *laughing hysterically*  
  
Me: Amy that wasn't funny… after the Yami Marik crap.  
  
Amy: Oh yeah… I'm sorry, Paige.  
  
Calista: Paige, Amy--  
  
Amy: Your awake!!!  
  
Me: You should still be in bed!  
  
Calista: GET OUT OF HERE!!!  
  
Me: Why?  
  
Calista: I…saw…him…  
  
Amy: Who!?!?!  
  
Calista: He…he…he had a millennium item, and he told me that he was going to send you to the Shadow Realm…  
  
Me: Huh? Who was he? Did he hurt you?? Where were you when you met him???  
  
Calista: I couldn't tell who he was…it was too dark. He hit me a few times, but said he would stab me if I didn't leave to tell you. I was in the alley, putting the trash away…  
  
Amy: C! Are you ok?  
  
Calista: Yes…I'm fine…but, Paige isn't!!  
  
Duke: I don't mean to butt in, but are you going to interview me soon? I want to meet Serenity before Tristan does.  
  
Me: Oh! Duke! Sorry, I didn't know you were here!  
  
Duke: Some guy let me in while he was looking for something.  
  
Me: That'd be Kai STILL looking for the crew…  
  
Duke: What?  
  
Me: Nothing. *hears loud crash, like breaking of glass* What!?!?  
  
Duke: *stands up* What was that!?!?  
  
Calista: Let me go look.  
  
Me: Ok, C's gonna check it out, were in good hands!  
  
Duke: Are you sure? It could be a robber.  
  
Me: Nah! It couldn't be, the windows and doors are locked!  
  
Amy: I better go see what that was…  
  
Me: Ok. Duke, you made Dungeon Dice Monsters?  
  
Duke: Yep! I'm very proud!  
  
Me: Awesome, I think It's a great game! Well, except I don't know how to play…  
  
Duke: I'll teach you after the interview!!  
  
Me: COOL! Thanks!!  
  
Duke: No problem.  
  
Me: Well, you like Serenity, don't you?  
  
Duke: Yeah! Tristan will never get her!  
  
Me: Good luck. Ya know, she is Joey's sister?  
  
Duke: Yeah, but it doesn't really matter.  
  
Me: To Joey it does.  
  
Duke: Well, he can just chill!  
  
Me: *laughing* It was funny how you said it!!!  
  
Duke: Uh, ok.  
  
Me: Sorry. Do you play Duel Monsters very well?  
  
Duke: Not really, I mean, I'm good, but not great.  
  
Me: Ok, so, if I gave you this dice *gives him orange dice* what trick could you do with it?  
  
Duke: Well, I can put it under this cup… *puts it under a cup* and put it in my right hand.  
  
Me: No way! It's not gone!  
  
Duke: Don't you want to see, pick the cup up.  
  
Me: *picks cup up* HEY IT'S---  
  
Duke: In my right hand, I never said I'd use powers!!  
  
Me: Oh… I should of known… Well, what else can you do with it?  
  
Duke: This. *throws it, and it hits the wall with a loud 'bang'*  
  
Me: Awesome! Can you teach me Dungeon Dice Monsters now? I ran out of questions…  
  
Duke: Sure! Serenity can wait, I'm always happy to teach a willing student.  
  
Me: Thank you so much!!!  
  
Duke: No problem.  
  
Ok, Kaiba's next, again, then… um… yeah, I'm not gonna say his name, but he's after Kaiba. *gets orange dice back* Well, see ya till then! 


	16. Interview With Kaiba, Again!

It's Kaiba, again. Yeah…  
  
Amy: Um… Paige, what about the 'window thing'?  
  
Me: Yeah…*sigh* I'll go ahead and tell you, last night while I was interviewing Duke, when we heard the glass break, someone broke a window, with a big rock… I think someone's after me…  
  
Amy: Were scared.  
  
  
  
Me: Yep, and Calista's still acting up, and scaring ME!  
  
Kai: Were having no good luck finding them…  
  
Me: These next few days are gonna be depressing unless we either find the whole crew or the person who did this to them…  
  
Amy: And also, she's gonna interview Yami Marik next… Stupid fan!!!  
  
Me: Amy, don't say such things about a fan, even though they asked me to do such a thing… They read this, so they deserve respect, in the very least… *sigh*  
  
Kaiba: The pigs eat out the trough no matter what kind of crap it is?  
  
Amy: YOU!!  
  
Me: Yeah, I'm interviewing him, again!  
  
Amy: Oh, great!  
  
Kaiba: *glares at Amy* Sit down and shut up!!  
  
Amy: *sticks tong out* WHY SHOULD I LISTEN TO YOU!?!?!?  
  
Kaiba: Because I am stronger than you!!  
  
Amy: *lunges at Kaiba*  
  
Kaiba: Heh! *catches Amy, kinda romantic-like!*  
  
Amy: Um…I…  
  
Kaiba: *then, pushes her against the wall*  
  
Amy: *instantly thinks the wrong thing and runs outta the room, screaming*  
  
Me: KAIBA!!!  
  
Kaiba: What? She was annoying me!  
  
Me: Ok, whatever! Let's just get this interview over with!  
  
Kaiba: Oh, here's your duel disk! *hands duel disk*  
  
Me: THANKS!! *smiles*  
  
Kaiba: It was actually different than the other duel disks I encounter.  
  
Me: Well, that's ok, I guess… Anyways, I-- *hears loud crash*  
  
Kaiba: What was that?  
  
Me: I don't know…*stands up*  
  
Calista: NO, Paige, I'll deal with it.  
  
Amy: So will I!  
  
Kai: Me too!  
  
Me: Oh, ok, thanks, you guys.  
  
Kaiba: Looks like you've got a lot of friends that have your back…  
  
Me: I'm lucky! Kaiba, do you have friends like that??  
  
Kaiba: I have Mokuba.  
  
Me: And?  
  
Kaiba: That's it…  
  
Me: I'll be your friend, and I'll have your back! So will Amy, Calista, and probably Kai!  
  
Kaiba: I don't need friends!!  
  
Me: Yes, yes you do. But I wont argue with you.  
  
Kaiba: Ok, maybe I do, but I hurt Amy, she wont want to be my friend…  
  
Me: Whatever! She's been hurled at walls so many times, I bet that didn't hurt her, you saw her run like nothing happened!!  
  
Kaiba: Well, I guess, I'd like to have friends…  
  
Me: Ok! You are on my friends list!!  
  
Kaiba: Just don't make me regret it!!!!!  
  
Me: *salutes* Can do! All right, we totally went off subject, so, let's see…Oh, why did you rip up Grandpa's Blue-Eyes White Dragon?  
  
Kaiba: Then, my reason was that I didn't want it used against me, but now I wonder what I was thinking…  
  
Me: Yeah, I know what it's like. I've nearly been mind-controlled.  
  
Kaiba: What was it like?  
  
Me: Well, it felt REALLY painful; I thought my brain was being squished…Until Amy and Calista sorta broke the mind-control. And, that's another reason I value my friendship!  
  
Kaiba: So, friends aren't all bad?  
  
Me: Nope! Anyways---HEY! It's Christmas now!! Cool!  
  
Kaiba: It just turned midnight, it's not Christmas, yet.  
  
Me: Close enough, oh, I'll wait a minute… *uses up time to twiddle thumbs and hum*  
  
Kaiba: STOP!! I mean-please!  
  
Me: Oh! Ok, well, no matter, it's Christmas now!!! YAY!!!  
  
Amy: YAY!! Now, where is Santa Clause!?!?  
  
Me: *laughing* Let's go check under the chimney!!  
  
Calista: *whispering* Yes, it's Christmas, we are safe from him, for now.  
  
Me: What did you say, C?  
  
Calista: *cheerfully* Seasons greetings!!!  
  
Me: Want some wine?  
  
Amy: Sure!  
  
Calista: You bet!  
  
Kai: Just a little…  
  
Me: Want some, Kaiba?  
  
Kaiba: No, I'd rather not.  
  
Me: C'mon! Just a little! *whispers so only he can hear* It's non-alcoholic, were safe!  
  
Kaiba: Ok, I guess…  
  
Me: Cheers y'all!!  
  
Amy: Cheers!  
  
Calista: CHEERS!  
  
Kai: Cheers!  
  
Kaiba: Cheers.  
  
Me: Well, Kaiba, you wanna stay for the party? The interview sucked anyways, and is over! YEAH!  
  
Kaiba: Sure, whatever.  
  
Me: Now that's the friendly thing to do!!  
  
Yugi and Joey: *come in* Can we party?  
  
Me: Sure! Enjoy! Want some wine? Non-alcoholic!  
  
Joey: Yeah!!  
  
Yugi: Um… if its non-alcoholic, yes!  
  
Me: This is so fun!! Merry Christmas y'all!  
  
Yugi and Joey: Merry Christmas!  
  
Amy: *sits down by Joey* Hello!  
  
Joey: Hi!  
  
Me: Aww… *hangs misle toe over their heads!*  
  
Amy: PAIGE!!  
  
Joey: Well, we have to kiss!  
  
Amy and Joey: *kiss*  
  
Me: How cute!  
  
Calista: *hangs misle toe over Yugi's and my head!*  
  
Me: Uh…  
  
Yugi and I: *kiss*  
  
Calista: Kodak moment!  
  
Me: Ahh! This is the life! My most fun Christmas party ever!!! Nothing could ruin this!!  
  
Amy: Except for who's next on your interviewing list!!!  
  
Me: DON'T TALK ABOUT THAT HERE!!!  
  
Amy: *quickly* Sorry!  
  
Yeah, Yami Marik's next, but wwwaaayyy after the parties over!! See ya till then, (I hope!) 


	17. Interview With Yami Marik!

Sorry it took me so long to update, but I was enjoying my break, and also I was at my dad's and couldn't put this on the Internet since he doesn't have any great word documents, and *is almost out of breath* I did get this finished there, but when I loaded it up on my computer, it looked like weird symbols, and, so I am re-doing it! Anyways, yeah, some of you might of thought I chickened out, but I didn't! So, Yami Marik is now… Oh yeah, and this chapter will be rated PG-13 due to Yami Marik's cussing. And I don't own "The Simpson's".  
  
Kai: I have an idea that can help you while you interview him!!  
  
Me: Will it somehow prevent the interview??  
  
Kai: No, but it will make him powerless.  
  
Me: Shoot.  
  
Kai: Well, if you distract him, by interviewing him, I'll take the Millennium Rod!! Great idea, right!?  
  
Me: At first, yes, but, you do realize that he is still pretty strong without the Rod?? But, it's worth a try, yeah, let's do it!!  
  
Kai: Ok, well, that is if he ever shows up…  
  
Calista: Paige, I don't have questions, so just do 'em on the top of your head, but, I don't think that will be necessary, seeing as he hasn't come yet…  
  
Me: *like Mr. Burns off of "The Simpson's" Excellent!!  
  
All: *hear a VERY loud bang on the door, the tension could be cut with scissors*  
  
Calista: Maybe I spoke to soon…  
  
Me: He is here…  
  
Calista: I will get it  
  
Kai: *gently shoves Calista* It might be too dangerous, let me get it.  
  
Amy and Calista: It can't be that bad. *goes over to door and opens it*Why hell-  
  
Me: HOLY SH-  
  
Kai: It's him!!  
  
Amy: Please don't hurt us! *ducks instantly*  
  
Yami Marik: If you don't bother me, then, maybe, just maybe, you'll live…  
  
Me: You're La-  
  
Calista: *covers my mouth* Paige, ya wanna write your obituary!?  
  
Yami Marik: What was that, child!?  
  
Amy: *laughing hysterically* HE CALLED YOU A CHILD!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Me: YOU WILL PAY!! NOBODY CALLS ME A CHILD!!! *lunges for Yami Marik*  
  
Calista: *holds me back* Paige, get over it!! Just chill!!  
  
Me: *calms down* You're right… Ok, Yami Marik, this is where the interview will be held. *points to room and sits in a chair*  
  
Yami Marik: This better be quick I have better things to do! *sits in chair*  
  
Me: You're too close to me!! *scoots away*  
  
Yami Marik: Too bad, my dear.  
  
Me: DO NOT CALL ME THAT!!! *lunges at Yami Marik*  
  
Yami Marik: *raises Rod*  
  
Calista: *holds me back* Don't!!!  
  
Me: But-but-but!!!  
  
Calista: Don't get on his nerves!!  
  
Yami Marik: Your little friend is right.  
  
Calista: *ignores him* Here are your questions. *gives me blank note cards and whispers* Ok, Paige, just do it from the top of your head…  
  
Me: *nods*  
  
Calista: *gives me a thumbs up* Go Paige!! *leaves*  
  
Me: Ok, so… Umm… Are you really only 6 years old?? *snickers* You're a child!!!  
  
Yami Marik: *fuming* I have aged since then, dim child!  
  
Me: Oh, ok. I was gonna say, the way you were going at Mai… *sniggers*  
  
Yami Marik: *is soo fuming more than before* WHAT!?!? ME AND HER!?!?!? *lunges at me*  
  
Me: Eep!! *shields myself*  
  
Calista: *jumps between us* You can't hurt Paige till you get through me!  
  
Yami Marik: GET OUT OF MY WAY, CHILD!!! *slaps Calista*  
  
Calista: *falls to ground* Ouch…  
  
Yami Marik: Now, where was I, oh yes- *gets ready to attack me*  
  
Me: Please… don't!! I'm sorry… I'm so sorry!!! *falls to the ground groveling*  
  
Yami Marik: Very well, I guess I can let you live…  
  
Me: Thank you… Let's just get this over with. Why do you want to become pharaoh??  
  
Yami Marik: That power is mine and mine alone!!!  
  
Me: Ok… Um… Hey, how strong are you without your Millennium Rod??  
  
Yami Marik: I am still very powerful without it. Hmm… *stands up*  
  
Me: What are you doing!?!?  
  
Yami Marik: Speaking of the Millennium Rod, where is mine?????  
  
Me: *murmuring* You don't have one!!  
  
Yami Marik: Speak up, child, I can't hear you.  
  
Me: Uhh… let's just go look for it.  
  
Yami Marik: *walks around the room*  
  
Me: How do you know where it is???  
  
Yami Marik: I can sense it.  
  
Me: How??  
  
Yami Marik: *looking in various rooms* I didn't lose it in a duel so I can still sense it, my dear.  
  
Me: DON'T CALL ME THAT!! Anyways your not gonna find it in my room.  
  
Yami Marik: Yes I will. *looks through drawers*  
  
Me: NO! You don't want to look there. Those are my CLOTHES!!!  
  
Yami Marik: Get your hands off of me, child, I know your hiding it in here!! *shoves me*  
  
Me: HEY! NO FOR REAL!!! YOU DON'T WANT TO---  
  
Yami Marik: *Is surprised, dare I say it??? HE WAS STUNNED!!!!*  
  
Me: Umm… OK! That's about enough for one day!!! *closes drawer*  
  
Yami Marik: *casually* Your favorite color is black??  
  
Me: *fuming* YOU SAW ALL MY UNMENTIONABLES AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS THAT MY FAVORITE COLOR IS BLACK!?!?!?  
  
Yami Marik: Oh well, I don't care. *goes looking else where*  
  
Me: *follows him* YOU DON'T JUST WALK OFF LIKE THAT!!! COME HERE!! I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU!!!  
  
Yami Marik: *shows fists*  
  
Me: Meep… Hey, I have a question to ask you.  
  
Yami Marik: What, child, I might listen.  
  
Me: Well… what do you think of the Pharaoh???  
  
Yami Marik: He's a damn---  
  
Me: HOLD ON, JUST A SECOND!!! Hey! Amy!!!  
  
Amy: *looks and comes over* What??  
  
Me: Could you install that censoring machine you were talking about??? I know he's gonna burst. *looks at Yami Marik*  
  
Yami Marik: *doesn't notice since he's too busy looking for the Rod*  
  
Amy: Yeah… I know what to do. Just a second. *is working on the machine*  
  
Me: Ok.  
  
Amy: *after a few seconds* Just had to test it out! ^_^ Here you go.  
  
Me: Thanks!!! *plugs it in*  
  
Amy: Oh… You might want to test it out.  
  
Me: Ok. @$$ #*!& ^_^  
  
Amy: Yep! It works!!! *leaves the room*  
  
Me: So, Yami Marik. Now how would you describe the Pharaoh???  
  
Yami Marik: He's a !@#$%^ &*() !@#$%^&!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Me: *blinks* Uh… ok…  
  
Yami Marik: What's wrong with your friend???  
  
Me: Huh? Amy???  
  
Yami Marik: *opens drawer* Yes, her, the dumb one!  
  
Me: AMY IS NOT DUMB!!! AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT'S WRONG WITH HER????  
  
Yami Marik: She's too nice.  
  
Me: Well, unlike you, some people are nice. Yeah, I know, shocking!  
  
Yami Marik: DO NOT TAKE THAT SARCASTIC TONE WITH ME, MY DEAR!  
  
Me: !@#$ %^&!!!!!  
  
Yami Marik: WHAT DID YOU SAY!?!?  
  
Me: !@#$ %^&!!!!!  
  
Yami Marik: Stupid machine!!! *kicks it*  
  
Me: HEY!! YOU !@#$%^& AMY WORKED HARD TO MAKE THAT!!!  
  
Yami Marik: Oh well, I see it still works. *kicks it some more*  
  
Me: !@#$% ^&* ()! @#$%^& *()!@#$!!!!!! %^&*() !@#$%^!!!!!  
  
Machine: *splutters out sparks*  
  
Yami Marik: *laughing* You broke the stupid machine!!! YOU OF ALL PEOPLE!!!  
  
Me: Shut up you bastard!!! Oh! *instantly covers mouth*  
  
Yami Marik: *laughing*  
  
Me: Shut up!!!  
  
Yami Marik: *goes in bathroom*  
  
Me: Close the door!!!  
  
Yami Marik: I'm not going to piss; this is the only place I haven't looked for my Millennium Rod.  
  
Me: *shrugs* Ok then. *joins him*  
  
Yami Marik: Hmm…  
  
Me: *thinking* Why am I helping him??? Wait, who said I was helping him!?!?!?  
  
Yami Marik: WHERE WOULD THEY PUT IT???  
  
Me: *was deep in thought* Huh?  
  
Yami Marik: YOU WOULD KNOW WHERE THEY WOULD PUT IT!!! TELL ME NOW!!!  
  
Me: I don't know!!!  
  
Yami Marik: TELL ME NOW!!!!  
  
Me: *opens up a drawer hoping to find a curling iron to attack him with* Err…  
  
Yami Marik: *grabs Rod* Hmm. We may make an alliance someday…  
  
Me: WHAT!?!? I WAS LOOKING FOR THE CURLING IRON TO KICK YOUR ASS!!!  
  
Yami Marik: Then you know who did it! TELL ME!!!  
  
Me: I don't know!!!  
  
Amy, Calista, and Kai: *hear shouting* What was that???  
  
Yami Marik: You will tell me, or I will force it out!!! *holds up Rod*  
  
Me: Like I'm scared??  
  
Yami Marik: You will be!!! *unsheathes Rod*  
  
Me: I DON'T KNOW!!!  
  
Yami Marik: You will tell me! *grabs me*  
  
Me: HHHEEELLLPPP!!!!!! *tries to run*  
  
Yami Marik: Shouting won't help you, and running will only make things worse. *presses the Millennium Rod against my neck*  
  
Me: *struggling* Please… I don't know.  
  
Yami Marik: *pushes harder* TELL ME!!!  
  
Me: *weakly* I… *blood starts dripping*  
  
Yami Marik: *pushes harder*  
  
Me: *more blood starts dripping in the sink* Help… Please… Help me…  
  
Amy, Kai, and Calista: HEY!! GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!!!  
  
Yami Marik: WHO TOOK MY MILLENNIUM ROD!?!?  
  
Calista: *brave-like* I did.  
  
Amy: No, I did.  
  
Kai: They're both wrong, I did it.  
  
Yami Marik: Who was it? If you do not tell me who did it, I will kill you all, including this feeble mortal. *pushes a bit harder*  
  
Me: *makes throat noises*  
  
Calista: I am telling you I did it.  
  
Kai: No!! I will not let you take the blame for something I did. I did it!!!  
  
Amy: We all did it, then. For, we will fall together.  
  
Yami Marik: Hmm… Who to punish first???  
  
Kai: Me! It was my idea!!!  
  
Me: *weakly* No… Me…  
  
Calista and Amy: Us first.  
  
Yami Marik: *releases me and pushes me to the ground and glares at Kai* It was you!!!  
  
Kai: *nods*  
  
Amy: *whispering to Calista so no one can hear* Yo, C, get some gauze and Hydrogen Peroxide.  
  
Calista: *nods and sneaks off while Yami Marik is "talking" to Kai*  
  
Yami Marik: Why did your foolish friends cover for you?  
  
Kai: Because were not afraid of you!!!!!  
  
Yami Marik: Hmm… She was! *points to me*  
  
Kai: She wasn't afraid of you, she---  
  
Amy: Oh!!! THANKYOU SO MUCH!!!  
  
Calista: We're saved!!!  
  
Yami: *out of breath* I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner, ohh… did I knock the door down??   
  
Amy: Yeah, but it's a small price to pay.  
  
Calista and Amy: *rush over to me while Yami Marik is busy "dealing with Yami*  
  
Yami: What did you do to her???  
  
Yami Marik: She wasn't complying with what I was asking her. Anyways, she was getting on my nerves!!  
  
Yami: MARIK!!! Your grudge is with me! Leave them alone!!!  
  
Amy: Ok, C, put a bit of Hydrogen Peroxide on that cut, and that one, and that one.  
  
Calista: *puts Hydrogen Peroxide on* Like this?  
  
Amy: Yes, now, wrap gauze on her neck, but not too tightly, now.  
  
Calista: *wraps my neck in gauze* Is this loose enough?  
  
Amy: Yes, good.  
  
Yami Marik: Torturing mortals is fun.  
  
Yami: LEAVE NOW!!!  
  
Yami Marik: I have better things to do besides listening to a brainless Pharaoh barking commands! Anyways it looks like my dear has suffered enough.  
  
Yami: *points to the space the door was* GO! NOW!!!  
  
Yami Marik: The sounds you heard were my Rare Hunters sneaking around your house.  
  
Amy: They took the crew??  
  
Yami Marik: The ones that seemed feeble.  
  
Kai: *balls up fists*  
  
Yami: No, Kai, don't.  
  
Kai: Ok…  
  
Yami Marik: Calista, I beat you up in the alley. *leaves not caring that he just stepped on the door and broke some of the glass on it*  
  
Calista: *looks fumed, but doesn't care since she cares more about me*  
  
Yami: *a little while after Yami Marik left Yami took the door and put it back on* That will have to do now.  
  
Door: *slips a bit but is still in place*  
  
Yami: *goes over to me* Amy, will Paige be ok?  
  
Amy: Yes, it seems the Rod only go the tip of her neck, so she should be ok. Though, she might have breathing problems in the morning.  
  
Yami: Are you ok? *looks Amy in the eye*  
  
Amy: Yes… What happened to me was nothing, he didn't touch me. He only attacked Paige and Calista.  
  
Yami: *hits floor* The ones I care about get hurt by that… that… demon!!!  
  
Me: *weakly* It's ok… We have you now.  
  
Amy: I think what Paige is trying to say is, will you be with us when we interview insane or psychotic people? You know, as a bodyguard?  
  
Yami: It's the least I can do.  
  
Calista, Amy, and I: Thank you!!!  
  
Kai: *moves towards me* Listen, Paige, I'm sorry about getting you hurt. If it wasn't for my stupid plan you wouldn't have gotten hurt!!!  
  
Me: Don't worry, *takes his hand* this would have happened to one of us no matter what we did, I'm just glad it was me instead of my friends. *let's go of his hand*  
  
Kai: But-  
  
Me: I forgive you and accept your apology, now, we are through discussing this.  
  
Kai: Aren't you gonna fire me?  
  
Me: *laughs a bit* Why?? Everybody messes up sometime, and if they are willing to apologize for what they did, I am willing to accept their apology. Anyways, I would never fire you, not only are you one of the best in the crew, but I've got a bit of a shortage.  
  
Kai: Well… Ok…  
  
Me: Ok, well, since the interviewee kinda left, I suppose this interview is over.  
  
Amy: And she needs rest…  
  
Me: Yeah, that too, and also I'd like to say once again I'm so sorry it took me forever to update. Mai's next, yeah… deep trouble, I was the one who paired her up with Rex, anyways her interview might take a while since our internet is having problems. So see ya till then!!! 


	18. Interview With Mai!

Ah! All rested up and everything! Now it's Mai's turn. But, she may be a bit pissed since I sorta tricked her into going out with Rex… Oh yeah, and just a note: I can only interview a person twice, example: I have interviewed Yugi two times already, so nobody can ask me to interview him again, of course you can still ask me to ask them a question. Nobody's done that yet, but I'm just saying incase someone does. Back from the Shadow Realm, it's Mai Valentine!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mai: Do you ever stop talking?  
  
Me: HEY!!! WHY ARE YOU BEING SO MEAN???  
  
Mai: I have a right to be mad at you.  
  
Me: Yeah… you do, but do you think you could temporarily put that behind you, until the interview is over?? Then you can pound me into the ground.  
  
Mai: But you are injured… I'd rather not.  
  
Me: Cool! Your awesome, Mai!  
  
Mai: Yeah, yeah, yeah, let's just get to the questions.  
  
Me: Ok. Well, I can't seem to find Calista or Amy for that matter… *yells* KAI!!!!!!  
  
Kai: Yeah?  
  
Me: Ya know where Amy and Calista went?  
  
Kai: They went somewhere with Yami. Oh yeah, the Arcade, they should be back any second now.   
  
*just then Amy and Calista (being rather noisy cracking up at the smallest things) came through the door followed by Yami*   
  
Me: Uh… Yami you look so… stressed out… That's not a popular look for you.  
  
Yami: *VERY stressed out like* HOW CAN YOU EVEN BE FRIENDS WITH THESE STUPID GIRLS!?!?!?!?  
  
Amy: *cracks up* HE CALLED ME STUPID!!!  
  
Calista: *is laughing almost as hard as Amy* Yeah…  
  
Me: Oh, there just on a sugar-high is all. It's nothing.  
  
Yami: THEY BOTHERED ME SO MUCH!!! ASKING FOR MONEY WHEN CLEARLY THEY HAD $5.00!!!!! *eye twitches*  
  
Me: *can't help but laughing*  
  
Mai: Yugi, you really need to learn how to control teenaged girls!  
  
Yami: Paige, you said they wouldn't be this, this… stupid!!  
  
Me: I didn't promise NADA! What I did promise was this, and I quote, "You wont have trouble with Calista or Amy as long as you give them one can of soda or less, any more and you're a dead man walking!"  
  
Yami: Hmm… That sure does sound like you.  
  
Me: *plainly* And how much soda did you give them??  
  
Yami: Err-two, I think, or was it three?? Gah! I shouldn't have to keep track of them like they were 5, I have games to play, you know!!!  
  
Me: Uh-huh, and we're here, how?  
  
Yami: They had too much soda?  
  
Me: Yup, and you are gonna have to deal with them while I interview Mai.  
  
Yami: How am I supposed to do that???  
  
Me: Give them stuff without sugar or fats of any kind, like that soymilk Mako brought over.  
  
Mai: *sticks out tong* Eww…  
  
Yami: That milk is gross… Besides, Mako found that "milk" in a shark's stomach, and I bet it's-  
  
Me: Less chatty, more eatty!  
  
Yami: If they get Bovine Spongiform Encephalopathy I'm not to blame.  
  
Me: Bullvine Sponge WHAT!?!?  
  
Mai: Mad Cow Disease.  
  
Me: Oh… Yami, soymilk has none of that crap that promotes Mad Cow Disease.  
  
Yami: Well, if they get food poisoning I'm still not to blame!  
  
Me: Well, there stomachs are full of scrap metal anyways, so it would make no difference…  
  
Yami: Ok, if you say so… *puts both girls over his back and takes them to the kitchen* Err… Here you go?  
  
Amy: Is it candy???  
  
Kai: *follows Yami to kitchen* Yeah… VERY GOOD candy!!!  
  
Calista and Amy: *drink a lot at once* EWWW!!! YUCKY!!! *throws what's left of it at Yami* ^_^ *eyes become un-dilated*  
  
All except for Yami, of course: *cracking up*  
  
Yami: *is not looking very pleased seeing as he has soymilk in his hair* AMY!!! CALISTA!!!  
  
Amy and Calista: Uh-oh… Did we do something?? *smiling shyly*  
  
Yami: YOU GOT SOYMILK IN MY HAIR, THAT WILL TAKE FOREVER TO GET OUT, BUT LET'S NOT FORGET TO MENTION THAT YOU RUINED MY TIME AT THE ARCADE BECAUSE YOU WERE ON A SUGAR-HIGH, AND YOU WERE ANNOYING ME THE WHOLE WAY BACK, MY HEAD IS THROBBING!!!!!  
  
Amy and Calista: *cringing since Yami was yelling very loud*  
  
Mai: *picks up purse and stands up* I see I have come at a bad time…  
  
Me: No! Don't leave, once I have started something I HAVE TO FINISH IT!!!!!  
  
Mai: Ok, ok, ok, I'll stay, just don't go all psycho on me.  
  
Me: *smiling* Can do!!  
  
Amy: Man, did we mess up again???  
  
Calista: Seems so… Yami, we're VERY sorry, we didn't mean to… We really mean it!!  
  
Amy: *nods*  
  
Yami: Just let me blow off some steam, ok?  
  
Amy: Yeah, we'll leave you alone!!!  
  
Calista: *nods* We don't want to get on your bad side!!  
  
Yami: Thank you! *goes upstairs into room*  
  
Me: Ok, now that that's been dealt with, Calista, questions?  
  
Calista: Oh yeah!!! *reaches in pocket and reveals a crumpled piece of paper* I forgot I had these done yesterday! *gives it to me*  
  
Me: Thanks!  
  
Calista: No problem!  
  
Amy: I don't need a hint! *turns camera on*  
  
Me: Thanks!  
  
Amy: Don't mention it!!!  
  
Calista and Amy: *both leave room*  
  
Mai: What nice friends you have.  
  
Me: I could say the same for you. And I just did!  
  
Mai: Ok…  
  
Me: So, Mai, to the questions, how was the Shadow Realm??  
  
Mai: Oh, it was nothing, for a tough gal like me!!  
  
Me: Oh really??  
  
Mai: Yes, it was just dark and gloomy, and I'm not afraid of the dark or gloom.  
  
Me: Oh… this question, Calista didn't ask it, um… It's a random question that one of my friends asked me.  
  
Mai: What is it?  
  
Me: Well… What's your opinion on Mako?  
  
Mai: You mean Mako Tsunami, the water duelist that was in 3rd place in the Regional Championships?  
  
Me: Yeah, that'd be the one.  
  
Mai: Well, I don't really know him… He seems ok, but a little weird.  
  
Me: So would you say yes to him if he asked to go on a date with you?  
  
Mai: I AM NOT SOMETHING TO BE BARGINED FOR!!! I do not go out on dates just to find out I am not loved for who I am, but for what I am!  
  
Me: *hair is blown back from Mai's yelling* Uh… *blinks twice* Ok… *yells* YA HEAR THAT, MAKO??? SHE SAID NO!!!  
  
*other side of the door*: *loud bang, almost like someone was hitting the door*   
  
Me: Mako, what did we discuss about privacy??  
  
Mai: *giggles*  
  
"Person": Uh… But it was important that I know the answer… Like a fish caught in a fishing net, wanting to know if it will escape alive…  
  
Me: *whispering to Mai* He likes you.  
  
Mai: *looks surprised* Well… *blinks*  
  
Mako: *finally gets the guts to talk to her and opens the door* Mai!! Please, will you go out on a date with me??  
  
Mai: *plainly* No.  
  
Me: Ooh… BURN!!! Hey, sorry, man. *pats Mako's back* It's ok.  
  
Mako: *looking rather sad* Yeah… I'm like a fish out of water…  
  
Me: Well, hey, Mako, did you know that love begins with a hug, develops into a kiss, and ends with a tear.  
  
Mako: Well, I see I've skipped from step 1 to step 3.  
  
Me: No worries, I can name you at least two people who could replace your love for Mai!! *smiles at him sorta loving-like*  
  
Mako: Who??  
  
Me: Well, obviously Calista, she's one of your fans, except she can't "love" love you, she can only like you.  
  
Mako: The other person then would love me?  
  
Me: Yeah… Although they would have to think about it for a bit.  
  
Mako: *gets drift* I got it! Thanks, Paige! *smiles, waves good bye and leaves room*  
  
Mai: I was wondering if he'd ever leave.  
  
Me: I'm sorry 'bout that.  
  
*telephone rings*  
  
Me: I'll get it! Amy, take over!!  
  
Amy: Can do! *walks to my seat and sits down while I get the phone* KAI! Man the cameras!!  
  
Kai: What?? How do I do that??  
  
Amy: Just stand by the camera and look like your doing something. Everything's set so you don't have to do anything!  
  
Kai: Ok… *walks over to the camera and sits down*  
  
Mai: There's been more distractions and less interviewing, hasn't there?  
  
Amy: Yeah, but that's just normal.  
  
Mai: You and that girl-Calista-getting on sugar-highs?  
  
Amy: That seems right…  
  
Mai: Ok…  
  
Amy: Hey, I don't mean to sound sappy, but ya know you're like my hero!!!  
  
Mai: Oh, how?  
  
Amy: The way you are all tough, and the strongest female duelist!! And almost beat Yugi!!!  
  
Mai: Yep! That was me!  
  
Amy: You're so awesome!  
  
Mai: Thanks.  
  
Amy: Your welcome!  
  
Mai: Did you notice some thing between Mako and Paige?  
  
Amy: It was that obvious??  
  
Mai: Yeah.  
  
Amy: But, it just started. And their age difference counts… And their status… They will never be together, no matter how much they love-err-like each other.  
  
Mai: Even if they did try seeing each other, it might not last long, because of their differences.  
  
Amy: Yeah, Mako LOVES fish, Paige does too, but she would get tired of seafood. She prefers Mexican food, and I know for a fact that Mako HATES Mexican food.  
  
Mai: *puts finger to mouth as to say, "Shh!"* Wait, May, I bet we could hear what Paige is saying on the phone!  
  
Amy: Ok, and the name's Amy!  
  
Mai: Sorry.  
  
*they both lean to hear conversation*  
  
Me: Oh, yeah. Yep. Yeah… Yeah…  
  
Amy: Nothing interesting, she's probably talking to her dad.  
  
Mai: Wait!  
  
Me: I don't know… I would get tired of it after awhile… Do you like Mexican food? Oh… That could be a problem…  
  
Mai: Her dad?  
  
Amy: Well, maybe a cousin??  
  
Me: Well, I guess I could give up my taste buds for you… But, our age difference… I know, it's just a number, but you're already a man, and I'm just ending 13! Yeah. I know. Well, will you let me think about it?? Ok, I'll see ya tomorrow? Ok, bye.  
  
Mai: Are any of her cousins men?  
  
Amy: Umm… no…  
  
Mai: I rest my case.  
  
Me: *hangs up phone and walks in* Sorry.  
  
Amy: It's ok, we know how much you just loooveee Mako!!!  
  
Mai: Amy!!  
  
Me: *fire in eyes* OH, SO THAT'S WHO YOU THOUGHT I WAS TALKING TO????  
  
Amy: *small voice* Yes…  
  
Mai: It was very obvious.  
  
Me: FOR YOUR INFORMATION I WAS NOT, AND I REPEAT NOT, TALKING TO MAKO!!! WHO DO YOU TAKE ME FOR???  
  
Amy: *still small voice* Well… We were just saying… There's nothing wrong with loving someone older than you.  
  
Mai: If you weren't taking to Mako, then whom were you talking to?  
  
Me: I can't say…  
  
Mai: *to Amy* It was Mako.  
  
Me: You want to know??  
  
Both: *nod*  
  
Me: It was… It was my grandfather… *puts head down* He's sick, and wanted to know if I wanted to move it with him. I said I would give up my taste buds for him because he eats liver and sardines and stuff…  
  
Amy: Oh… We're sorry for being haste like that. *gets up and goes to the camera* Kai, I'll take it from here.  
  
Kai: Ok. *gets up and leaves room*  
  
Me: Yeah, no problem. *sits where Amy was* Oh, Mai, we only have time for one more question! *looks at watch* Ok, so, if Yami Marik asked to know more about you, would you accept?  
  
Mai: *stands up* WHY WOULD I DATE THAT PSYCO GUY?????? HE RUINED MY LIFE AND ALMOST MADE ME FEEL LONELY WHILE MY FRIENDS WERE RIGHT BY ME!!!  
  
Me: *hair is blown back from Mai's yelling, again!* Ok… *blinks twice* I got it…  
  
Mai: *sits down* He caused me great pain!  
  
Me: Yeah, I'm sorry.  
  
Mai: It's ok, it's behind me, I'm out of there, so I will be fine.  
  
Me: That's good to know.  
  
Mai: *gets purse* Thanks for interviewing me.  
  
Me: *is knocked back* Did you say, 'Thank you'?  
  
Mai: Yes.  
  
Me: *smiles* You're very welcome!  
  
Mai: It was fun. I mean seeing your friends on a sugar-high.  
  
Me: Yeah, it's very fun.  
  
Mai: Bye. *waves and leaves*  
  
Me: Bye! Well, that's all for next time, that is, who ever is next… Anybody's call, once again. And, well, *whispers* That was Mako on the phone… I want to know your opinion, should I see Mako?? If I get more "Yes's' than 'No's' I'll got out with him. (Duh!) So please, speak your mind!! Am I good at faking or what?? Making Amy and Mai think it was Grandpa instead of Mako… hehehe 


	19. Interview With Mokuba!

Ok now its Mokuba!!! I am SOOOO sorry it took so long to update!! Family problems mixed with Internet problems… meh…  
  
Amy: Aren't you supposed to ramble on about something??? *elbows me in the ribs*  
  
Me: No…  
  
Amy: *elbows me harder* Yeah you do!!  
  
Me: *sigh* Ok… 0 'Yes's', 0 'No's', 1 'Up to you' C'mon people!!! We need more votes!!!  
  
Amy: Yeah! She actually cares about her fans so much that she is leaving the decision of a lifetime to you!!  
  
Me: Yeah!! My grandpa could die of loneliness! *notices some fans are confused*  
  
Amy: YEAH!!  
  
Me: *whispers so Amy can't hear* I'll tell her later. Until then don't mention it to her!!!  
  
Amy: What?  
  
Me: Nothing! Now it's time of Mokie!!!  
  
Mokuba: *enters* Please don't call me that!  
  
Me: Huh? Why not?  
  
Amy: *gets up in his face* You givin' her lip???  
  
Mokuba: *gives surprised look and sweat drops*  
  
Me: Whoa! Amy! *pushes her back* Sorry about that! She had a little too much sugar!  
  
Mokuba: SUGAR!?!? WHERE!?!?  
  
Me: *to Amy* Look what you've done…  
  
Amy: *shrugs* ^_^  
  
Me: Mokie, I'll give you candy if-  
  
Kaiba: You will give him no candy.  
  
Amy: Aww!! NOT YOU!!! YOU ANNOY ME!!! WHAT DID YOU HAVE TO COME WITH HIM!?!?  
  
Me: AMY!! Shh! Kaiba, well, I meant this just to be a Mokuba and I thing, you know with out you.  
  
Amy: THE AGONY, THE PAIN!!! WE CAN'T INTERVIEW MOKUBA BECAUSE OF HIM!!! *points to Kaiba*  
  
Kaiba: *to Amy sarcastically* How many times have you interviewed Mokuba?  
  
Amy: Um… None.  
  
Kaiba: I thought so. And how many times have I intervened?  
  
Amy: Um… None, also.  
  
Kaiba: I just dropped him off; you do know that 12 year olds can't drive.  
  
Me: 12!?!?!? YOUR 12!?!?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE 10!!!!!  
  
Mokuba: Yep! Now where's the sugar??  
  
Me: Kaiba, I wont give him any sugar, *winks at Mokuba* I know what to do, she *points to Amy* gets on sugar-highs if your not careful.  
  
Kaiba: If you have the experience, then I guess I'll let you. But if a hair on Mokuba is harmed it will be your ass that will be in trouble!  
  
Me: Ok, ok… I'll be sure to keep him ok. *instinctively rubs butt*  
  
Kaiba: Whatever. *leaves*  
  
Mokuba: That what he does when he means 'Good bye'.  
  
Me: Ok. So what's this about no sugar??  
  
Mokuba: Well, sometimes I get hyper…  
  
Me: If you eat a lot?  
  
Mokuba: Yeah.  
  
Me: But, if you eat a little bit, you're ok?  
  
Mokuba: Yes.  
  
Me: Ok, then! Here, let's make a deal. If I interview you, I will give you candy, but not too much, afterwards. Is that a deal?? *takes hand out*  
  
Mokuba: Yeah! *shakes hand*  
  
Me: Alright! *sits down*  
  
Mokuba: *sits down*  
  
Me: Mokie, what was it like at the orphanage?  
  
Mokuba: It was depressing, sad, and gloomy. I would have gone insane had my big brother not have been there to guide me.  
  
Me: I'm sorry. *pats him on the head*  
  
Mokuba: Thanks, it means a lot to me.  
  
Me: That's good, but I would also like to know what it was like in Gozaburo's mansion house thingy?  
  
Mokuba: *is silent for awhile*  
  
Me: Oh, Mokie, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to!  
  
Mokuba: I think I want to, so I can get this off my chest.  
  
Me: Ok, but you don't have to tell me.  
  
Mokuba: Well, it seemed pretty good, even like an actual home for the first week! Then… Gozaburo took my brother away from me… And I would only be able to see him really late at night, but he'd be too tired to talk to me… Then, I realized that jerk was taking my own big brother and making him study till he cracks!! I was really painful to know! It seemed he purposely wanted to separate Kaiba and me! I did eventually find out that he was working on being the owner or Kaiba Corp. But, what makes me scared is that Gozaburo never hurt a hair one me…  
  
Me: Do you know why??  
  
Mokuba: Probably because I had nothing to do with the future of Kaiba Corp!! I was just a freeloader to him! In fact many times he tried to manipulate my mind to think I was either useless or that my brother didn't want to be with me and was kicking me out!  
  
Me: Wow! I'm so sorry…  
  
Mokuba: Well, it's in the past now…  
  
Me: Oh, I didn't know you looked at life like that!  
  
Mokuba: I do now, after all the crap Gozaburo made both of us go through.  
  
Me: Do you care to tell me about the Big 5?  
  
Mokuba: There's not much to say except that they were probably the ones who betrayed brother to begin with when he was trying to take Kaiba Corp over.  
  
Me: It would make sense, but I thought it was Hopsin, that butt-ugly butler!  
  
Mokuba: It was him in the later stages of the take over, but it was the Big 5 in the beginning because they thought it wouldn't benefit them if they went along with Kaiba.  
  
Me: Then they stopped being a nark because they were gonna be hugely helped if they went with Kaiba?  
  
Mokuba: Yeah, pretty much.  
  
Me: Would Kaiba be pissed off if he found out you were telling me?  
  
Mokuba: Yes, he'd be pretty mad.  
  
Me: Then why are you telling me? Is it because of the candy?  
  
Mokuba: It's half the candy and half me trying to tell someone.  
  
Me: Oh, ok, well, I'll be here for you, so is Amy and Calista!!  
  
Amy: *looks up from her Social Studies homework* Huh?  
  
Me: Will you help Mokie?  
  
Amy: *waves hand* Sure, whatever, after I find out what a 'scapegoat' is.  
  
Me: It's-  
  
Calista: She'll figure it out. I'll be there for you, too, Mokuba!  
  
Mokuba: Thanks all of you!!  
  
Me: No problem!  
  
Amy: Ditto!  
  
Calista: Yeah, likewise!  
  
Me: Well, now this'll be the last question on the subject, but did anything else happen at Gozaburo's mansion that you didn't tell us?  
  
Mokuba: Yes.  
  
Me: What?  
  
Mokuba: Gozaburo was a very evil man; he worked the Big 5 at minimum wage! As much as I hate them, I believe they were very talented guys and had no right to be worked at minimum wage or with that psycho!! They could have been millionaires if they'd decide to work somewhere else!!  
  
Me: I'm sorry.  
  
Mokuba: That's not all!! He would manipulate so many people; he would take out there soul… There spirit, and leave them as hollow shells. He took what he wanted in people and returned their labor with very little!  
  
Me: *shocked* Mokuba, you're talking like some kind of public speaker of something!!!  
  
Mokuba: This has really bothered me for a while now.  
  
Me: Yeah, I figured it out.  
  
Mokuba: *suddenly child-like again* So, any more questions??  
  
Me: *suddenly happy again* Nope! But here's your well-earned candy!! *gives him a big bowl of candy* Now, only eat 8 pieces a day, don't eat it all at once!!  
  
Mokuba: Ok, I wont eat too much!  
  
Me: You're joking, right? I know you, you'd eat it all!!  
  
Mokuba: Yeah.  
  
Amy: Just like today's 10 year olds!!  
  
Mokuba: I'm 12!!!  
  
Me: Yeah, Amy, he's 12!  
  
Amy: I know, just putting a little humor in! Now… What was a D-Day?  
  
Me: I'm not gonna help you with your homework!!  
  
Amy: Dang!!  
  
Mokuba: What is a D-Day?  
  
Me: Where have you been!?!? It's the attack on Normandy Beach that ended the Axis's rule, well except for the Japanese!  
  
Mokuba: Ok. *is somewhat confused*  
  
Amy: Thanks!! Now do you think Truman should of bombed Hiroshima with the Atomic Bomb?  
  
Me: AMY, DO YOUR OWN HOMEWORK!!! Anyways that's a question only you can answer, it's asking for your opinion!  
  
Mokuba: Do you think Trum- Um… That one guy… Um… Heroshama??  
  
Me: I'm not gonna have you help Amy, either. She can figure this out on her own!  
  
Amy: No I can't!!  
  
Me: What do you think about the Atomic Bomb? *whispers to Mokuba* You gotta simplify the question so she can answer it!  
  
Mokuba: *nods*  
  
Amy: Oh yeah!! It was evil, very evil!!!!!!  
  
Me: Do you think the U.S. should have sent it to Hiroshima?  
  
Amy: Hey, we live in the U.S.!  
  
Me: *getting slightly annoyed* Yes, we live in the United States of America!!!!  
  
Amy: Ok, I think I got the question! Thanks!  
  
Me: Yeah, no problem!  
  
*everyone hears a knocking on the door*  
  
Mokuba: I bet that's Kaiba!  
  
Me: Hide your candy!!  
  
Mokuba: Ok! *stuffs some candy in his mouth and in his pockets so it looks like he has a small hand full*  
  
Me: *gets the door* Hello, Mokuba is right here, we were discussing WW 2!  
  
Kaiba: Lousy Americans!!! They had to bomb Hiroshima and Nagasaki!!  
  
Me: Whoa, Kaiba!! You can't blame me for something an old, dead mad did!! Anyways, now I live in Domino! Just for this "business trip" anyways! Then it's back home… SO TREAT ME LIKE A JAPANESE INSTEAD OF AN AMERICAN!!!  
  
Kaiba: You're an American?  
  
Me: DUH!! No, the blonde hair and blue eyes are normal!  
  
Amy: YOU'RE ARIAN!!!!! I mean, YOU'RE GERMAN!!!!  
  
Calista: we're all Americans. We can't help what happened before we were born.  
  
Me: Calista's right. If you blame us for what happened at Hiroshima and Nagasaki then you're not only being stupid and stubborn but also your being mean.  
  
Kaiba: I'm just stressed out, I was working at Kaiba Corp. and a few computers went down.  
  
Mokuba: *whispers to me* He's saying, 'He's sorry'.  
  
Me: *nods* Ok.  
  
Mokuba: You will eventually catch on.  
  
Me: *smiles* Ok.  
  
Kaiba: Ok, Mokuba, we need to go home now, are you done, Paige?  
  
Me: Yeah, good-bye!  
  
Mokuba: Bye!  
  
Kaiba: *mummers something that sounded like, "bye"*  
  
Ok, well, that's all umm, anyone's next. Any more?? No? Ok then, see ya till then! 


	20. Interview With Noah!

Me: Ok, now bear with me, I don't know Noah's persona very well. So, now is the coolest of Kaiba brothers: NOAH KAIBA!!!!  
  
*there is silence*  
  
Me: *clears throat* NOAH KAIBA!!!!  
  
Me: Calista! Where's Noah???  
  
Calista: Num nuts he's in virtual reality!  
  
Me: Oh yeah… I kinda assumed… Ya know… He'd get a real body by now…  
  
Calista: Yeah…  
  
Amy: Now let's nod in agreement! *nods*  
  
Calista and I: *shyly nod*  
  
Joey: Hey Paige, Amy, and C, hope ya don' mind me dropping in.  
  
Amy: *dreamily* No… Not at all!!  
  
Calista: *irritably* The name's Calista, only Paige, Amy and Kai, my friends, can call me C!  
  
Me: Ooh! Burn!!  
  
Joey: Ah, I'm just commin' in ta eat some food!  
  
Me: And the problem with your house?? *dreamily* Not that I mind, though!!  
  
Joey: C'mon! The food my old man buys only lasts a day!  
  
Calista: *mumbles* I wonder why…  
  
Me: Joey… *sighs* I know I'm gonna regret this… Help yourself!  
  
Joey: Aw! Thanks, Paige, you're the greatest!! *pats me messing up my hair*  
  
Me: *slowly fixes hair* Uh… No problem… Now, Calista or Amy, how do I get to the virtual world??  
  
Amy: You have to find those pod thingys.  
  
Calista: In your garage, remember??  
  
Me: Oh yeah!!! That was a pod??  
  
Calista: The oldest kind out on the market.  
  
*we all hear Joey breaking stuff to get to the food*  
  
Me: Oh dear…  
  
Kai: Um, Paige, you want me to get the pod?  
  
Me: Can you? It's really big!  
  
Amy: I'll help him.  
  
*Amy and Kai go out and in a matter of minuets have the pod ready*  
  
Amy: Just put this hat thingy on and your set.  
  
Kai: It says enter dueling deck…  
  
Me: Oh, ok. *puts deck in deck tray*  
  
Me: Calista, will you come with me?  
  
Calista: Anything to get away from Joey!  
  
Me: Ok, Amy DON'T touch any wires and don't mess with the furnace, last time the house almost caught fire when you thought you could control it!!  
  
Amy: *reading Social Studies book and gives thumbs-up sign* Gotcha! Put the wires in the furnace!!  
  
Me: Umm… Calista, maybe it's in your best interest, as well as Amy's and mine, to stay with Amy!  
  
Calista: Oh yeah, smartest thing you could think.  
  
Me: *leaves real world and enters the virtual world* NOAH!!! NOAH KIABA!!! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!!!!  
  
*Noah's body appears out of thin air*  
  
Me: Wow!!  
  
Noah: What do you want??  
  
Me: Oh yeah, I'm supposed to interview you!!  
  
Noah: I don't have time for petty things like interviews!  
  
Me: But someone in the real world really likes you!  
  
Noah: *pauses* Who?  
  
Me: *shrugs* Dunno, but please, can I interview you???  
  
Noah: *hesitates* Well…  
  
Me: Please!!!  
  
Noah: Just for a little while!  
  
Me: Ok! Um… Chair?  
  
Noah: It would be more comfortable in my room.  
  
Me: Ok, whatever, its better that this tropical woodland area. What's that sound??  
  
Noah: That roar?? Well, it's a-  
  
Me: OH MY GOD!!! IT'S A DINOSAUR!!!!!!!!! AHHH!!! *run behind Noah*  
  
Noah: *stands his ground*  
  
Me: *squints eyes* Noah… Stop it!!  
  
Noah: Hmm…  
  
Me: Now's not the time to think!!! Just destroy it somehow.  
  
Noah: Open your eyes and watch.  
  
Dinosaur: *comes closer and takes a swing at Noah*  
  
Me: Noah!!!  
  
Noah: *doesn't move as the dinosaur swings at it*  
  
Me: Whoa!! It went through you!!!  
  
Dinosaur: *moves away*  
  
Noah: *simply* Yeah.  
  
*we are suddenly transported into Noah's room*  
  
Me: Wow!! You have one heck of a room!  
  
Noah: I guess so… *sits in one chair*  
  
Me: *sits in the other* So, want to begin?  
  
Noah: Yes.  
  
Me: Ok, well, how did you die??  
  
Noah: *usually calm* An 18-wheeler hit me while I was crossing the street.  
  
Me: WOW!!!  
  
Noah: *looks at me like I'm insane* Are you ok?  
  
Me: Oh yeah, but I feel so sorry for you! *puts hand on his shoulder and smiles at him* You're a very brave boy.  
  
Noah: *brushes off my hand* Yeah, whatever.  
  
Me: Oh… Ok. Well, can I see your "brain"?  
  
Noah: I guess. *his "brain" comes out of the wall*  
  
Me: That's one hell of a brain!!! *covers mouth* Oops… It just slipped…  
  
Noah: *doesn't care* I cuss all the time.  
  
Me: Yeah??  
  
Noah: Yeah, bitch!  
  
Me: Ooh! Burn!!  
  
Noah: Whatever.  
  
Me: Dang, you act like a friggen teenager!  
  
Noah: That's because I am, duh!  
  
Me: Your not 12??  
  
Noah: I've aged since then!! I'm 18!!!  
  
Me: Really??  
  
Noah: No, I'm being sarcastic!!  
  
Me: Oh, ok.  
  
Noah: Geez, I really am 18 if I hadn't died.  
  
Me: So your technically 18?  
  
Noah: Yeah, next question.  
  
Me: So what's it like to liver here?  
  
Noah: Lonely.  
  
Me: How come, this place is wonderful?  
  
Noah: At first, but then it gets boring.  
  
Me: Oh, I think I see…  
  
Noah: Next question.  
  
Me: Hey! I call the shots!!! Next question!  
  
Noah: *sighs and buries his face into his head*  
  
Me: Geez, you're worse than me when I'm PMSing.  
  
Noah: What's that?  
  
Me: Err-Never mind!  
  
Noah: What, really?  
  
Me: Well, it's when girls get mood swings… Sort of…  
  
Noah: I get it.  
  
Me: I suppose so. Anyways, umm… I think that's it…  
  
Noah: Good, that means I free now?  
  
Me: Not quite! I have 2 more questions I want to ask you.  
  
Noah: Ok, what are they?  
  
Me: Why did you turn Kaiba and Mokuba into stone??  
  
Noah: They lost the duel!  
  
Me: But…  
  
Noah: Next question!  
  
Me: What… Why are you so mean to Yugi… I care about him!!  
  
Noah: *gets kinda sad-like* I'm… I'm lonely…  
  
Me: Hey! You've got me!!  
  
Noah: But you're gonna leave soon!  
  
Me: Did I tell you something?  
  
Noah: What?  
  
Me: You have the prettiest eyes in the world, and your hair is so attractive…  
  
Noah: WHAT!?!?  
  
Me: Yeah… Now do you think that's coming from a person who likes you or hates you?  
  
Noah: Likes me?  
  
Me: Yes, and that person, do you think they would visit you when their extremely hard Social Studies homework is finished?  
  
Noah: Ah! School!!  
  
Me: *laughs* Yeah…  
  
Noah: So you're saying you'll visit me when you can??  
  
Me: *stares deep into his eyes* Yes… Yes, Noah, I will.  
  
Noah: I thank you.  
  
Me: Oh, hehehe, it's nothing at all. *hugs him good-bye*  
  
Noah: Good-bye for now.  
  
*I slowly disappear as we wave good-bye*  
  
Amy: I TOLD YOU THE JAPANESE WERE THE AXIS POWERS!!!  
  
Calista: Who else??? I asked you that and it seems all you can answer is 'Japanese'!!  
  
Amy: Umm…Umm… Japanese???  
  
Calista and Kai: *bury their face into their head*  
  
Me: What's up?  
  
Kai: Amy can't learn who were the Axis powers in WWII!  
  
Me: Oh, you mean Japan, Germany, Italy, and 6 other countries??  
  
Amy: Yeah! That's what I meant!!  
  
Calista: Whatever!!  
  
Joey: What do you mean 'Japan, Germany, Italy, and 6 other countries'??  
  
Me: WWII.  
  
Joey: Oh yeah… I barley remember that… Stupid Americans…  
  
Calista: *tackles Joey* I AM AMERICAN!!!!!! AND DAMN PROUD!!!!  
  
Joey: Whoa!! *is having trouble fending Calista off*  
  
Me: That's enough!! *successfully gets Calista away from Joey*  
  
Amy: *gets Joey* Are you ok??  
  
Joey: Yeah! But what blew her up???  
  
Me: PMS…  
  
Joey: Oh…  
  
Calista: SHUT UP MORON!!! IF YOU JAPS HADN'T BEEN SO STUPID TRUMAN WOULDN'T HAVE HAD TO FIRE THE ATOMIC BOMB!!!!  
  
Me: Whoa! Cool down a sec!  
  
Joey: All I said was-  
  
Amy: *hand covers mouth* Calista takes great pride in her country.  
  
Joey: I see.  
  
Me: Well, that's all, for now… I STILL NEED MAKO VOTES!!!  
  
Amy: What??  
  
Me: Um… Votes to see if we should get rid of Mako… Yeah…  
  
Joey: Uh-huh!  
  
Me: *whispering* Shut up!!  
  
Joey: Whatever!  
  
Me: As you can see, loyal fans, I have to go and settle a dispute between Joey and Calista! Good-bye for now!! 


End file.
